Afraid of the Dark
by xFallenAngel666x
Summary: Rosalie Novak lost her parents when she was young, only to be left to find her own way in life. That was until she was told of a certain place where wishes come true only for her to find it wasn't the place more the person in that place who would help her to get revenge. OCxClaude, maybe some Alison(other OC)xGrell (I'm terrible at summaries) By the way this is set in 1948
1. Almost too Beautiful to be Human

**Disclaimer: I don't own kuroshitsuji just to be clear XD**

**Chapter 1: Almost too Beautiful to be Human.**

**Rosalie's PoV:**

It had grown dark outside now; the laughter of the men and women as they made their way to the clubs could be heard drifting along the streets. I on the other hand was all alone as I wandered through the street, I had been searching for a certain jazz club that one of my old school friends had told me about 'I heard that people who have certain…wishes go there and that they get granted, for a price, I'm not sure what the price is but considering your situation I would seriously consider looking in to it.' She had said to me the last time we met. See I had a wish, one I wanted to fulfil for many years now. I had been orphaned at the age of ten when my parents had died or rather been murdered, ever since then all I could think about was getting revenge on the people who killed them and I would do and give anything for a chance to see that happen. Because of those monsters I have had to make my own way in life, I was always moving round from foster home to foster home, it wasn't because I was a difficult child, but because I would always run away, I was much happier on my own.

Wandering the street I only just happened to spot the place I was looking for, the outside of the club was dimly lit and it didn't have any signs that stood out really displaying that it was in fact a jazz club. If you weren't looking for it you would most likely miss it. I sighed as I remembered what my friend had said. 'Well I know looks can be deceiving.' I thought to myself as I examined the front of the building, 'but this place gives off a creepy almost sinister aura.' I thought again but I knew that there would be no real harm in trying.

I inched closer to the door and decided to push it open a crack and as I did the sound of various instruments, clinking of glasses and light chatter filled my ears. I decided to try my luck and pushed the door open fully then gingerly entered the club, quietly closing the door behind me.

Inside the strong smell of whisky and various other alcohols filled my nose along with a rather repulsive smell of tobacco; a smell that I had come across many other times when I had worked as a singer in clubs to make a living, something which I miss as I loved to sing and like my mother I wanted to become a singer. Like my mother though I hated how the men who came to watch me sing seemed to be undressing me with their eyes, after shows some would even try to get me to come home with them as if I was one of those kinds of girls. I would never make friends when I worked at a club, I would never be there long enough so having friends seemed pointless as after I left I would never see them again.

I stayed at the back of the club as I examined the place, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to myself. Just like the outside of the building; the inside was just as dimly lit, only a few small lights hanging from the ceiling. Nearly all the tables were full of men of all ages with their glasses of whisky, scotch and bourbon and only a few women could be seen, drinking glasses of wine. Their expressions all seemed to be blank like they didn't really want to be here but had nowhere else they could be so just accepted it.

I was startled by the sudden eruption of cheering and whistling that I nearly jumped out of my skin, I looked around to see everyone was now staring at the stage; there, now entering into the small area of light at the centre of the stage where a microphone stood was the most stunning woman I had ever seen. Her dark purple almost black hair shone under the spotlight. It was in slightly brushed out curls that had been teased for volume and a solitary victory roll at the front. Her makeup was made up of a smoky eye shadow and a bright red lipstick that complimented her long red cocktail dress. Her red dress and lips made her emerald green eyes stand out even more than they would have and they had a small glimmer of yellow in them which inevitably drew all the attention to her face as they were so hypnotic. As she reached the microphone she turned slightly to look at the band who were also watching her every move, she gave a small nod and they started to play and as they did she started to sing. Her voice carried perfectly throughout the whole club and was perfectly complimented by the instruments. Everyone seemed to be in a trance as all eyes were on her and everyone was listening intently. However, all too soon the band had finished and so had she: pulling me out of my daze when the whole room erupted into cheers again along with a thundering sound of clapping and more whistles as she left the stage.

**Alison's PoV:**

All eyes were on me as the band started to play and I started to sing, as I looked around whilst I was performing I noticed all the usual faces, seemingly happy as they listen to my voice yet inside they are sad and alone. Each person was here for some sad reason or another. Then I noticed a new face, a young woman who I presumed was around her early twenties, maybe twenty one. She was wearing an ivory evening gown, rather elegant for a simple jazz club which made me wonder perhaps she was rich and somehow managed to get herself into debt and that's why she was here. The dress was lined with a few clear crystals along the top line which came below the top of her shoulders but not much lower, the crystals ran along the top and lead along the solitary strap which was over her left shoulder. The top half of the dress was horizontally pleated which ended just below her bust and then dropped down into a simple glowing dress straight down to the floor. Her hair was in a pin curl up do around the back and two victory rolls at the front which met at her side parting. Her wine red hair shone even in this dimly lit room. She donned a bright red lipstick and black winged eyeliner which perfectly highlighted her ice blue eyes and made her appear to have a wide eyed doe look. Her eyes like the rest were fixed on me even tough in my opinion all eyes should have been fixed on her, for a human she was extraordinarily beautiful, I would say she was almost too beautiful to be human.

**A/N: so, sorry this chapter is short, its more of a prologue, it only introduces my OC's so sorry for that too but other characters will be introduced shortly :3 so I hope you guys like it, its my first fanfic though so it might be rubbish but that's for you to decide. **


	2. What do you Wish for?

**A/N: hope you enjoyed the first chapter/prologue, it gets better trust me. these two are kinda just intro pages.**

**Chapter 2: What do you Wish for?**

**Rosalie's PoV:**

After a brief silence as the singer had made her way off the stage the band started up again this time the sound was only instrumental. I made my way over to the bar which was tucked into the far corner of the room; no one seemed to be sitting at it so I decided I would take a seat on one of the wooden stools. As I sat down I looked at the bartender, he was a rather tall man with an average build, he wore a fedora that covered up most of his hair which seemed to be of a dark brown colour, a plain white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of black dress shoes and plain black dress pants. His facial features were average and he looked around his late thirties. He glanced around to me and then went back to cleaning some glasses, his eyes had a cold look to them and his face bared no expression, much like the rest of the people in the club.

"Um…excuse m-"I started to say before I was cut off by a rather large sounding thud on the bar next to me. My head shot around to see those same yellow tinted green eyes from earlier staring right into mine. Looking at the bar I noticed her hand was faced down against it probably being the source of the thud which was most likely have been to get my attention.

"You're new here." She stated, her voice just as angelic sounding as when she had been singing earlier.

"Yes." I replied quietly her eyes were still staring into mine as if she was trying to find my soul.

"So, what ya' want?" she asked smiling at me.

"I don't think I follow." I replied raising a brow, she gave a small chuckle and looked towards the bartender, I then realised she had been asking me what I wanted to drink.

"Oh right…vodka." I paused for a few seconds deciding what I would want, once I had given her my answer she turned to the bartender who had been watching us and nodded, as she did he turned around and went to get me my drink.

"It's on me." She said turning back to me smiling.

"No I couldn't possibly l-"she cut me off again as she spoke

"I couldn't let you go n' be getting into any more debt than you already are now could I." she stated more than she asked. I looked at her dumbfounded, for I had no idea as to what she was talking about.

"Or… is it that you got mixed in with the wrong crowd and you wanted out so now they are chasing you?" she tilted her head to the side slightly as she asked whilst giving me a questioning look.

"Um…I'm afraid you have lost me again." I replied looking at her slightly shocked and confused as to why she would assume such things.

"Well why else would you be here? Everyone is here for some kind of reason, be it that they have ended up in debt and want out of it or because they are in some kind of trouble. I mean I'm sure you have heard the rumours about this place, which inevitably lead you here?" she questioned to which I gave a small nod

"Then why are you here?" she asked, curiosity shining in her eyes. I looked down at my feet and sighed before clearing my throat.

"It's not that I'm in any kind of debt or trouble, it's just that I was told this place could grant your wishes no matter what they were s-" before I could finish I saw that she had a large grin plastered across her face and her shoulders were shaking as she was holding back her laughter. I furrowed my brows.

"So if you aren't in any kind of debt then what exactly is it you want?" she asked her expression suddenly changing to a more serious, cold look which sent chills down my spine.

"Well you see…I want to get revenge." I said, I could feel the anger in me start to build up at the thought of those monsters that killed my parents. She raised a brow and folded her arms over her chest as she looked me up and down, a smirk tugging at her mouth. It made me feel isolated and slightly worried that maybe I had made a mistake in coming to the club.

My eyes darted around the room to stop on the bar, next to me there was a crystal glass that contained my vodka, I had wondered as to where that had gotten to. I picked it up and drank it all in one, leaving a warm feeling in my stomach and my throat. I knew that this night was only going to get worse.

"Revenge hm?" she questioned but didn't give me time to reply

"Well that's a new one, debt or other troubles yes but revenge…what kind of revenge are you looking for exactly? Husband cheating on you, no you're not wearing a ring, boyfriend cheating on you then perhaps or maybe he beats you?" as she finished asking all her questions she seemed to be more excited than she should have been when thinking about all those problems. A grin appeared on her face which made me wonder if she took pleasure in other people's turmoil which made me shudder at the thought of something so horrible and cruel.

"I want revenge on the people who killed my parents." I answered trying to contain the anger I felt towards them.

"Oh is that so…" she examined me from head to toe and stared deep into my eyes again looking into my soul once more.

She sighed crossing her arms and then she shook her head slightly, her expression had changed completely, her lips pursed slightly and her eyes looked as if she had no sympathy for me, like I had done something that I should regret.

"Well." She sighed

"Looks like you're just his type." I gave her a questioning look

"Who's?" I asked confused

"Mine." A soft yet alluring voice called from behind me. It sent a shiver down my spine and the almost sinister aura I got from outside the club had crept back up on me.

**A/N: ****so this chapter has slightly more action than the first, sorry about the fact I still haven't exactly introduced any more character...kind of. anyway hope you enjoy it. **so can you guess who it is? well its time to get introducing another character anyway. hope you enjoyed this chapter :3


	3. Tall, Dark and Just Plain Creepy

**A/N: so yeah finally introduced another character, I'll try my best not to be OOC with any characters. once again I hope you like this, I'm open to reviews happy to receive them :)**

**Chapter 3: Tall, Dark and Just Plain Creepy**

**Rosalie's PoV:**

His voice sent a shiver down my spine and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Now, now, don't give the poor girl a fright; after all you are going to put her through hell later on are you not? Well depending on if she chooses you to help her." The purple haired singer glared at the person stood behind me, her arms still folded over her chest.

"Yes and for that please accept my sincerest apologise." The voice sounded emotionless as it called from behind me. He reached down and grabbed my hand and lifted it up to kiss the back, still staying where he was. I was frozen to my seat as the feeling sent a cold shock through my hand and up my arm until reaching my neck. I was curious to see just who the person behind me was so I craned my neck around.

A rather tall man was looking down at me, his golden eyes seemed to be glaring at me from behind his thin rimmed glasses, his raven hair framing his face perfectly, it was short and some parts flicked out at the ends giving him a slightly dishevelled look, yet he still looked rather sophisticated. He was exceedingly good looking in comparison to the men I had passed by in the street and the men in the club; he looked like he belonged in the movies. He wore a black suit jacket and trousers, a white button up shirt and black dress shoes. He wore no expression as he continued to look down at me. I examined him for a few seconds, lost in thought when I suddenly remembered I had no Idea what was going on or who these two people even were.

"Um…excuse me but would either of you two mind explaining to me what's going on here?" I asked raising a brow and giving them both a questioning look.

"Sorry how rude of us." The purple haired woman said looking towards me with a smile.  
"I never even told you our names, I'm Alison, Alison West, and I'm the main singer here at this club." She turned to the tall man who was now standing beside her who seemed to just glare at her.

"Alright then, very well, this rather rude gentleman here is Claude Faustus, he's the guy who grants your wishes so to speak…for a price of course." She continued looking back at me then glaring at Claude from the corner of her eyes.

"Well that's great and all but that didn't answer my question." I found myself losing patience with the two of them.

"listen darlin', you want to get your revenge on the people who killed you family yes?" she asked raising a brow and folding her arms over her chest once again.

"Yes…" I mumbled

"Well Claude is the one who you are looking for, all those rumours of this place granting peoples wishes, well that was all Claude, he's nothing special…he's just a guy who has a way of getting things done." She continued looking slightly frustrated and disgusted at the mention of his name. She clearly had something against him however, that was in her past and I certainly wasn't going to pry into a person I had only known for a few hours personal life.

I took a second to look around the room once more, everyone was still in their seats no one had moved, no one seemed to be talking, everyone seemed like they were just empty shells. It gave off an eerie feeling and gave me goose bumps. I was starting to dislike this place; I wanted to leave as soon as possible but not without getting some answers first.

"Does everyone here really have some sort of wish or request?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Yes they do, there used to be more but Claude…helped them if you will, but we are always getting newbies, take you for example." Alison smiled sweetly and gave a look of sympathy.

"Then…I would like to enlist your help in fulfilling my wish." I turned to Claude, who for a split second, looked as though he was smiling but it must have been a trick of the light as once again he looked as stoic as ever.

I stood from my stool as Claude motioned for me to follow him, I was slightly confused as to why we couldn't talk where we were, it wasn't like anyone was watching or listening, but I followed him regardless. I looked for a second to see Alison giving me a rather concerned look which made a knot form in my stomach as I continued on behind Claude.

We had left the main part of the club and I was now being taken into one of the back rooms. As I followed a few steps behind Claude I stared at the broad wall that was his shoulders. 'How can a man that handsome be so…emotionless, perhaps he's just sick of all the attention?' I thought to myself smirking as I remembered the jealous looks I was getting from all the women in the club as I was being led away. As I was lost in thought I hadn't noticed Claude had stopped, inevitably making me walk into him.

"Ow…!" I exclaimed as I hit my nose.  
"Give a girl some warning would ya!" I yelled in frustration as I held my nose.

"You should pay more attention, if you don't you may end up in a dangerous situation." His emotionless was starting to get on my nerves.

He opened the door to the room we had stopped in front of and gestured for me to enter; I gave him a confused look as I made my way past him. Like the rest of the club the room was dimly lit. There was a small red couch over by a wall and a dressing table with a mirror and small red stool at the back corner of the room. I took a quick look around before turning back to Claude who was just shutting the door behind us, I heard a small click to suggest he had locked the door, making the knot in my stomach from before grow even more.

"So…is there a reason we are here?" I asked raising a brow

"You wished for my helped did you not?" he answered my question with another question.

"Well yes I did but, I don't see how _you_ can help me." I replied looking him up and down while folding my arms across my chest.

"You will find out soon enough, the question is, are you prepared to pay whatever it is I require in order for you to exact you revenge?"

I felt immense anger towards those who had killed my parents and I would give anything and do anything if it meant that I could get my revenge, if I could make them feel how I felt when I found my parents dead in front of me.

"Yes." I hissed, for a second a smirk stretched across his face which sent a rather unpleasant shiver down my spine.

Within seconds I found myself facing one of the walls, my hands were pinned above my head with his right hand. His free hand moved to the strap of my dress and moved it off of my left shoulder; luckily the dress was tight so it didn't fall. My eyes widened at the sudden though of what his payment might be and I let out a gasp.

"Claude…what are you-"I was cut off by the feel of him pressing his lips onto my left shoulder blade. My breathing quickened and shortened. I felt his lips curve slightly into another smirk as he kept them pressed to my shoulder. A sharp pain shot through me and my shoulder started to feel like it was on fire, my eyes started to water but I blinked them away, I was stronger than to let him see me cry. I tried to free myself from his grasp but that only made his grip on my wrists tighten.

"Claude…stop…it h-hurts." I whimpered and much to my surprise he released me. I shot around and slapped him across his face, it didn't seem to faze him however his head was turned slightly and a red mark was starting to appear on his cheek.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I yelled frustrated as I placed my hand over my shoulder and held where his lips had been, I could still feel them as if they were still there.

"I was simply forming out contract and sealing it." He replied a slight smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Why don't you take a look?" He pointed towards the mirror on the dresser; quickly I made my way over to it, glancing back at him once to see what he was doing. As I reached the dresser I turned and moved my hand so I could see my shoulder, there right on the blade some sort of star started to slowly appear. My eyes widened as I tried to rub it away but to no avail, it didn't budge.

"What the hell is this?" I yelled my voice cracking from the shock.

"Like I said, my lady, this is the seal to our contract." He held up his hand and there on the back was the same mark as on my left shoulder blade.

'What have I gotten myself into…?' I thought as I quickly pulled my dress strap back up onto my shoulder and glared at him, awaiting an explanation for all of this. He let out a sigh and then looked me in the eyes his golden orbs piercing my very soul.

"You see my lady, I am a demon, one that you have now formed a contract with, should you break that contract there will be dire consequences, from this day forth I am yours to command and I shall obey every order, until the day you have exacted your revenge and I claim your soul." Once again his face donned no expression, which only made him seem that little bit more sinister than he already was.

"M-my…s-soul?" I stuttered as I looked deep into his eyes as if they would tell me he was joking.

"That is the price that you have to pay for my services, after all I am a demon." He stated matter-of-factly. I let out a sigh as I thought it over for a minute. I had said I would give and do anything in order to get the revenge that I seek. My soul meant nothing to me if it meant I could get the justice my family deserved; I would gladly give it to this demon.

"Very well then, my soul it is." I said in monotone, not really caring anymore what happens to me

"So my lady how do you wish to proceed?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly and raising a brow, making it seem almost like he was intrigued but I knew that in reality he didn't care as long as at the end of all this he could have my soul.

"First off we are going to need a place to live." I replied looking to the floor in shame as it made me sound like I was poor and homeless. Claude simply rose a brow  
"You see…I currently live with a friend and all of this demon business would be rather hard to explain to her, so we will need a new place to stay." I continued trailing off slightly towards the end.

"Yes my lady." I heard him say, as I looked up from the floor I noticed that now he was down on one knee with his hand over his chest, a smirk creeping onto his face once more. I frowned at his choice of words and his strange actions.


	4. An Unwanted Past

**Chapter**** 4: An Unwanted Past**

**-Time Skip-**

**Rosalie's PoV:**

"Please come this way my lady." Claude said gesturing for me to walk across the plank and onto the ferry. After we had made our contract and discussed a few things, such as more about what the contract entitled and what exactly would happen if I decided to break the contract…which wasn't very pleasant, Claude had found out that the people who had murdered my parents had moved to France, more specifically they were a part of the higher society in Paris. So that is where we were headed.

However one of the things we hadn't had chance to discuss was our means of transport which I then found out was a ferry, though he had also neglected to tell me about where it is we would be staying once we arrived in Paris. Lost in thought about where Claude had planned for us to stay, I hadn't noticed a small step off of the plank, thus causing me to trip. I closed my eyes tight as I waited for the impact that never came; instead I felt a strong grip on my arm, only to open my eyes to see that Claude was holding onto my arm tightly. I blinked a few times my eyes wide with surprise.

"T-thank you." I said smiling slightly.

"You are welcome, however, do I have to remind you how dangerous it is to not pay attention?" he scowled as he released my arm

"No you don't!" I huffed as I stormed onto the ferry and towards my room.

Claude hadn't chosen anything fancy so my room was fairly simple, there was a small cosy looking bed tucked away into the far corner of the room, it had a plain stuffed pillow which was what I had gotten used to ever since I was ten, before that age I always had a feather pillow. The mattress itself looked like it would be very springy but regardless it would do for the journey from here to Paris. There was also a small plain wooden dresser with a small, slightly scratched mirror on top and a wooden vanity stool underneath it. The walls were white washed and the floor was a grey carpet, which I assumed to have originally been white. There was a small porthole that didn't provide much of a view or much light and there was only a solitary light bulb swinging slightly from the ceiling. There was an en suite bathroom however, although there was only a simple porcelain sink and toilet and a simple plastic shower.

I gazed out of the porthole wondering what Paris would be like, and how easy or difficult thing would become while working with a demon from here on out. I had gotten used to the fact that Claude was in fact a demon and that at the end of it all he would take my soul, it had made me wonder if my revenge was worth my own life but if it meant other families wouldn't have to suffer the same fate as I did then yes it was a small sacrifice to make. I was interrupted when I realised that we had started to move, my home country was slowly getting further away.

"I'm going to miss you America." I whispered as if it was going to tell me it would miss me too.

I slumped myself down onto my bed and sighed as I looked up at the ceiling I was so busy thinking of home that I hadn't heard the door open.  
"My lady?" Claude asked, I shot up and looked in surprise towards him.

"Claude you should knock, what if I was getting changed!?" I yelled, his expression never changing, I sighed once again as he entered the room fully and closed the door behind him.

"My lady we are on route for Paris now so we should arrive shortly, you should rest however whilst you can, we have a busy few days ahead of us." He said his voice holding no emotion; it had begun to irritate me how much his voice seemed to drone.

"Claude, how do you expect me to sleep when it is still light outside?" I asked as I turned towards the porthole, only to see that it was completely dark out now causing my face to turn bright red with embarrassment. As I turned back round to face him I saw a slight smirk tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Would you like me to help you change?" he asked causing me to blush even harder, the thought of a man I had known but a few days helping me out of my clothes was too much, not to mention he was a demon but also good looking, it was a cruel thing for him to even ask.

"N-no, I can manage just fine on my own, I don't need you to help me dress and undress!" I exclaimed flustered. He nodded as he then turned towards the door to leave. "Claude…wait." I mumbled as he turned to face me looking slightly confused.

"What is it my lady?" he asked

"Well for starters, stop calling me that." I replied in frustration, there was no reason for him to call me his lady.

"Then what do you wish for me to call you?" he questioned tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Call me Rosa, my name is Rosalie Novak but…" I stopped when I noticed he didn't actually care for an explanation as to what to call me.

"Very well then lady Novak." He answered

"No, that's not what I…never mind, the second thing being, where exactly are we going to stay once we arrive in Paris?" I gave him a questioning look. He sighed clearly not wanting to have to go through the trouble of explaining everything he does.

"Well, I have acquired a town house for us, just let me worry about the rest of it, we don't want you tiring yourself out now do we?" he said before exiting the room without so much as even wishing me goodnight, not that it would do any good, it was very rare for me to get so much as four hours sleep per night as I was always haunted by nightmares.

**-****Time Skip****-**

**Rosalie's PoV: Dream**

My room was completely dark, not even a single beam of moonlight came in through the now missing porthole. My room was in shambles, almost like it had been abandoned for years and it had started to rot away. Each corner of the room had a large spider web clinging to it, yet there were no spiders to be seen. I could feel eyes on me, I turned to the corner of the room where my dresser was to see a pair of bright golden orbs watching my every move, I wanted to approach them but before I could they started to come closer to me. As it moved out from amongst the shadows I froze in my spot, there in front of me was a rather large spider; I always had a fear of them ever since I had been bitten by one when I was five, so to see one that was even bigger than me was enough to terrify me. I snapped out of my petrification when it bared its fangs at me, I bolted to the door and tried pulling on the handle but it wouldn't budge.

It was nearly above me when the door suddenly opened and I fell through, landing on my back I noticed I was in the corridor of the ship and the spider was nowhere to be seen. I stood up and brushed my clothes off and I quickly surveyed my surroundings, looking for the spider just in case it was chasing me. I let out a sigh of relief when I couldn't see it anywhere. As I looked towards the end of the corridor I noticed a white door with a bright glowing light seeping out from under it. 'It can't hurt to look can it?' I questioned myself in thought.

I began to run down the corridor as I felt eyes watching me once again and out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw those monstrous golden eyes watching me again. As I reached the end, the white door was all that was standing between me and escaping the spider. I looked back to see it crawling at a rather fast pace down the corridor. This time I managed to push open the door with very little force at all which was a huge relief and I quickly slammed the door shut behind me.

As I looked at the room I had now entered I was suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling of nostalgia, like I had been here before however, I couldn't quite place my finger on where I had seen this place before.

"Rosa darlin', why don't you come sit with mommy n' daddy so we can read you a bedtime story?" my mother called out to me. I remembered now, this was my old home before my parents were killed. I slowly walked over to the couch where my mother and father were sitting. Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror on the mantle of our fireplace I noticed my appearance had changed, I was now ten again, my hair was down reaching just above the small of my back and I wore a light pink and floral summer dress. I sat between them as my mother wrapped her arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to her.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who lived in a grand palace along with her loving parents and her younger sibling." My father started as he looked to me and smiled.

"Until…un-til." He continued, this time his voice started to sound hoarse and strained. I looked up at him. My eyes widened in horror, there was a long gash along his throat and face, blood was covering nearly all of him, his eyes were glazed over. I quickly looked over to my mother as if to plead for her help, tears burning the corners of my eyes. What I saw was worse, over half her face was covered in blood, there was a gunshot wound in her temple and half of her jaw was missing as if it had been mauled by a rabid dog. She also had several more gunshot wounds in her chest and stomach, blood was seeping out everywhere and onto my clothes. I couldn't hold them back any longer and within seconds my cheeks were stained with my tears.

My whole body was shaking I wanted to run however as soon as I stood up I was almost pulled back down, I felt a tight grip on my arms and as I turned my head round I saw the mangled decaying corpses of my parents holding onto me as if to drag me down with them.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" my mother screeched in a strict tone however it didn't sound like her it sounded more sinister than calm like my mother always used to be, almost like it wasn't human.

"We haven't finished our story." My father added.

"No, let me go!" I yelled as I tried to free myself from their grasp

"We should teach you some manners." They both said as they got up from their seats, letting go of my arm enabling me to run. I ran towards the door that I had entered through, hoping it would lead me back into the corridor of the ship, even though I knew that the spider would be waiting for me. As I reached the door I tried to grab a hold of the handle only for my hand to slip, looking down at them they were coated in my parents' blood.

They started to make their way closer to me as I frantically tried to open the door, no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't open, a sense of fear washed over me as I realised the chance of escape was next to none. I backed up against the door as if it would get me further from those hideous creatures.

"All was peaceful until her family was murdered." They said as the word murdered echoed through my head causing me to press my hands to my ears, hoping that that would stop it. I slid down the back of the door and scrunched my knees to my chest continuing to hold my hands to my ears.

"The princess wanted revenge on the people who killed her family, for her to do this she enlisted the help of a demon and in exchange for her revenge she would have to give him her soul." Both their voices had now become something inhuman. I looked up at them, still keeping my knees to tight against my chest to help me feel safe; as I did I noticed that the huge spider was now behind them, getting closer as they did. Its eyes locked with mine which sent an eerie shiver down my spine.

"Little did she know, she was the cause of their death, because she was a selfish whore who wouldn't do as she had been told, bad men came and slaughtered her family." Everyone said, including the spider who had now taken the form of a tall shadowed figure.

"No! Stop, that's not true." I exclaimed as more tears began to flow from my eyes, my shoulders were shaking violently.

"You hated us and now we are dead!" my mother screamed as more blood gushed from her wounds. My parents' bodies seemed to be decaying more, their skin rotting and a disgusting smell filled the room, the smell of rotting meat. I scrunched up my nose at the smell.

"No I loved you, please stop." I begged them as they came even closer, nearly reaching me. I wrapped my arms around my legs and held them tight as I buried my face into my knees so that I wouldn't have to see them anymore, I wanted them to go away I didn't want this to be real.

"You killed us." They screamed in unison as they reached out their decomposing hands towards me.

I let out a scream as they grabbed me; at that moment my eyes shot open to see the ceiling of my once again normal room.

**Claude's PoV:**

It was nearly midnight, as I was making my way back to my room from having a talk with the captain concerning when we would arrive, when I heard my mistress scream. I quickly made my way to her room, ignoring her previous words about knocking before entering, I threw open the door to the barely lit room, only a single beam of light from the moon graced the place. There on the bed was my mistress, her whole form shaking, her knees held to her chest.

"There at the bottom of the bed." I heard her whisper as she pointed towards the foot of her bed, there on the footboard was a spider crawling along.

"There is nothing to be afraid of my lady, he is more afraid of you than you are of him, I promise he won't hurt you." I explained to her as I walked over, reaching my hand down for it to climb into my palm.

"Please…just get rid of it." She whimpered as I smirked at her fragile state, I placed the spider out into the corridor before I re-entered the room.

"You're not afraid of a little spider?" I mocked feeling slightly offended by her dislike towards spiders.

"N-no you're wrong." She replied; as I came closer to her she flinched

"Then what is it?" I questioned, however she did not seem to wish to reply. As I turned and started for the door I felt a slight tug on my jacket sleeve. I turned my head round to see she had moved to the edge of the bed and was now sitting on her knees, her arm outstretched, tears staining her cheeks. What little light there was from the moon reflected off of them, causing them shine like perfect crystals.

"Please…Claude, please stay." She whispered, perhaps out of shame for showing me her weak side. I knelt down in front of her, my eyes meeting with hers causing her to flinch and avert her eyes. I began to wipe her tears away with my thumb causing my glove to become stained.

"Yes my lady." I replied when suddenly she had wrapped her arms around my neck, the sweet scent of lavender filling my senses along with the ever so tempting aroma of her bittersweet soul.

**Rosalie's PoV:**

My eyes met with his, those familiar golden orbs, they made me flinch and I had to avert my gaze. Tears continued and I couldn't take it anymore, I flung my arms around his neck. After I had realised that I was now hugging a demon who felt no sympathy towards me, my face reddened from my embarrassment. As it couldn't get any worse I decided to burry my face into his chest, it was strangely comforting, perhaps it was his warmth? I tightened my grip, my tears soaking his jacket when suddenly I felt his arms wrap around my waist and back as he held me to him. Was he just attempting to comfort me the best he could considering he never seemed to have any emotions, or did he really feel something for me, I questioned myself. Regardless it was working. My eyelids had grown tired and heavy from all or my tears, I could no longer keep my eyes from shutting and so I fell asleep as he held me tightly in his arms.

**Claude's PoV:**

Her soul was too tempting, I wanted to have it now but it wouldn't be perfect yet. I found myself holding her tightly to me as I breathed in her delicious scent. I noticed her breathing had evened out and slowed. She had fallen asleep. I smirked as I lifted her up and placed her back down onto the bed, placing the covers up around her. She looked helpless and innocent. I sighed at the thought of having to wait for her soul, as I left her room I looked back to see her peaceful sleeping face lit by the moon, she looked beautiful considering she was only human. A strange feeling came over me but I chose to ignore it as I closed the door behind me.

**-****Time Skip****-**

**Rosalie's PoV:**

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked as they adjusted to what little light there was in my room.

"Good morning, my lady." A familiar voice called as I turned my head to see Claude stood in the doorway.

"Claude how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" I asked rhetorically.

"My apologize lady Novak." He replied.

"Claude." I glared at him when suddenly I began to remember the events that had taken place some hours ago. I had shown him my weak side; I had asked him to stay and then ended up falling asleep in his arms. My face grew hot and my face and ears became a bright shade of red, I quickly covered my face with my hands.

"Is everything alright lady Novak? He asked no real concerning in his voice.

"I-I'm fine, have we arrived yet? I asked flustered.

"We will be arriving shortly so I suggest that you get dressed and prepare yourself for our arrival." With that he left closing the door behind him.

I finished packing my things and getting ready. My hair was in a simple pin curl up do at the back and the front section of my hair which would have been my fringe if I had one were pulled to the sides of my head into two small victory rolls to keep it out of my face. I wore my usual makeup of red lipstick and winged eyeliner. This time I had put on a knee length lilac dress which was pulled in towards the waist making my hips and bust look accentuated. It had short sleeves as it was summer, I also wore a pair of nylon stockings, low heeled white Mary Jane's, a pair of white gloves with lilac lace on the cuffs and a small white pillbox hat tilted to the side with a lilac bow wrapped around it.

I made my way towards Claude who was waiting for me at the ramp. He took my brown tattered leather trunk and carried it for me. As we reached the bottom he stopped and turned to me.

"Welcome to Paris my lady." He said, what seemed to be a slight smile creeping onto his lips, an eerie aura surrounding him.

**A/N: I'm caught up on updating with all the chapters I have so far. I didn't want to update until my beta reader had looked through it all, she was helpful as there were a lot of mistakes in this chapter XD I guess I was really sleepy when I wrote it. Anyway I'll update as soon as I can.**


	5. Party Time

**A/N: so it took me a while to get motivated to write this chapter...lets just say one of my friends was being really negative towards this and it made me want to stop writing it. But I refuse XD as long as my best friend likes this I will continue to write it, until I run out of ideas anyway...not the point, enjoy :3**

**Chapter 5: Party Time**

**Rosalie's PoV:**

"I have acquired a car to get us to our new home, I apologize that it is nothing too fancy, however, it is only temporary". He said holding the back door open for me. I slid inside and shuffled over to the right side and stared out the window. We passed many houses and café's as well as a few restaurants and people playing music out in the street. I could see the Eiffel tower and wondered what it would be like to go to the top, maybe I would get to one day but for the time being I had to keep focused on my revenge, nothing else really mattered. My thoughts were soon interrupted as the car came to a stop

"We're here my lady." I glared at Claude as I stepped out of the car, there in front of me was a rather grand looking townhouse, if you could call it that it seemed more like a small mansion.

I stepped into the foyer and put my trunk down next to the door. Like the rest of the house the stairs in the foyer were rather large and fancy, the railings were oak and curved around at the ends, the stairs also got wider at the bottom, it looked like something out of a movie where the host of a party would stand at the top and announce their entry and thank the guests for coming.

"There are a total of four bedrooms in this house my lady, two master bedrooms and two guest bedrooms, all with en suite bathrooms; there is also a bathroom at the end of the hall." He pointed down the hall to a solitary door. I nodded and he continued with his tour.

"The room next to us is the salon." He pushed open the door to reveal a fairly large room with two couches a fireplace and a small coffee table in the centre. It also had a grand white piano in the corner; I assumed it would have been used to entertain guests.

"Next we have the dining room." He opened the door that was directly across from the salon and I poked my head through. It was fairly plain, a long dining table with eight chairs around it, three on each side and one at each end.

"Where's the kitchen?" I asked looking at him.

"That doesn't really concern you as you are not required to use it, I will be the one to use it, however if you must know it is over there." He pointed to the back of the dining room to a door.

I stopped as I saw a set of double doors hid behind some dark purple curtains.  
"What's that?" I called to Claude who was back out in the foyer, within minutes he had returned and he followed my gaze. We made our way over to the doors and as always Claude opened them for me. 'Because it seems I can't do something as simple as that myself.' I thought as I glared at him. As they opened I was temporarily blinded by the bright sunlight, after blinking a few times my eyes had adjusted to reveal before me a beautiful garden.

There was a tall stone wall around the entire garden as far as I could see, lining that were various coloured rose bushes and some pink and blue hydrangeas, the ground was gravel instead of grass, probably to make it easier to maintain, the only soil was in the boarders and down the centre where lavender bushes lined creating a path, which then lead to a maze at the back of the garden.

I turned around to thank Claude for picking such a nice place to stay, not that he would care for my praise anyway but when I looked he had gone.  
"Hmph, typical." I mumbled to myself as I approached the maze. I stopped to peer around the first hedge. I was curious to see what was at the centre; if anything at all and considering I had nothing better to do I started to make my way through the maze. Before I knew it I had gotten lost in the maze, all I knew was I had made many left turns and a few right turns. I continued to wander round until I heard the sound of rushing water. Making one last left turn it was clear I had finally reached the centre of the maze.

The sun reflected off the spray creating rainbows mid-air, there in front of me was a large fountain, in the centre of it was a statue of a woman wearing a long flowing gown, her hair waved reaching just below her shoulders. She was holding a rose that was made out of some kind of dark stone; it almost looked as if it was black. I stared in awe at the amount of detail. Around the base of the statue were four, evenly spaced, bluebells that acted as the spouts of the fountain.

It felt peaceful to watch the water flow, the fact that I had no idea how to get out of the maze didn't matter at this moment, I wanted to stay here longer and I knew that if it got too late then Claude would come and find me anyway. I sat on the edge of the fountain and stared up at the crystal blue sky and watched as the few white clouds passed by creating an array of shapes in the sky as they changed.

I wasn't too sure of the time but by looking at the position of the sun I gathered that it had gotten to around noon.

"I should probably be getting back to the house." I sighed as I stood and brushed down my dress.

"The only problem is…how do I get back?" I asked to myself.

"I can show you the way out." A voice called, I turned around to see Claude. He had changed into an outfit that made him look more like a butler than he already did, I looked him up and down, furrowing my brow.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I questioned him.

"This is the correct attire for a butler is it not?" he answered my question with another question once again.

"Well yes it would be, if you were my butler." I replied.  
"Then what is it you wish me to be, after all I am here to fulfil your every command, therefore being your butler would be a suitable title, however if you have a better suggestion?" he asked thought it already seemed like he knew what my answer would be.

"Well…I don't know."

"Then I shall remain your butler until the day you find me another role." He said as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

We walked back through the maze in silence, only the sound of the gravel under out feet and the birds singing could be heard and it felt awkward. As we reached the top step back into the dining room we stopped.  
"My lady you should go prepare yourself for the party later this evening, as your guests will be arriving in a few hours." Claude said as he turned to face me his face as expressionless as ever.

"What party?" I questioned, quickly turning to him, my eyes wide.

"There will be a party to get acquainted with the higher ups of Paris's society; this way we will be able to quickly identify exactly who it is we are looking for." He explained as he turned away and opened the door for me.

"I have left you suitable clothing in your room, this is a masquerade party, therefore you will be required to wear a mask, I have also left you one with your dress." He gestured for me to enter.

"But I don't know anyone from Paris's society." I stated my eyes still wide in surprise.

"That's the whole point, this party allows you to form some valuable connections, now I recommend getting ready." He said as he pushed me towards the stairs in the foyer,

Fine." I sighed as I dragged myself up the stairs; I have never been fond of parties.

**Third PoV:**

"Young master there is a letter for you." A tall raven haired man said as he handed the young boy the letter. As he opened it and read the contents his dark blue eye changed to an eerie pink with cat-like slits.

"What is it young master?" the tall man asked as he was now stood beside the boy.

"So…he's still alive." He said handing the letter back to the man who quickly scanned it, an irritated look appearing on his face.

"It would appear so, how do you wish to proceed?" he asked as the boy ran his fingers through his dark blue hair and leaned back in his chair. His eyes returned to their normal colour as he sighed.

"We will have to go and investigate, just to make sure this information is not false." He finally answered as he turned to the man who was now down on one knee, his hand placed over his heart.

"Yes my lord." He replied, a cold look in his eyes.

**Rosalie's PoV:**

As I entered my room I smiled at how luxurious it looked. The large queen sized bed, its dark oak frame, feather pillows and lilac bedding. The rather large cherry wood vanity set across from where the bed was. There was also a large glass double door that lead out onto a balcony that over looked the garden. Surrounding the doors however were large lilac curtains that were currently tied back with a gold coloured rope. The floor was a soft cream carpet that was little bouncy. In the centre of the ceiling was a medium sized crystal chandelier, the light switch for it was over by the door.

Over on my bed I noticed that there were three boxes, one large, one medium and one small one. Each box was white with a black piece of ribbon wrapped around it and tied into a bow on top. I opened the large box first to find an off the shoulder black silk chiffon cocktail dress, it had a white ribbon around the waist which tied into a small bow. It was slightly longer at the back, the front reached just above my knees. Luckily the dress managed to just cover my contract mark on my left shoulder blade, which was a big relief. Thinking about how I got the mark made me shudder. In the medium sized box there was a pair of black lace stockings which had a rose pattern on them; there was also a white garter belt to keep up the stockings. Also in the medium box there was a pair of black high heeled lace peep toe shoes. In the smallest box there was a beautifully crafted black metal filigree butterfly mask.

After doing the usual makeup of foundation, red lipstick and winged eyeliner, I took out my pin curls so my hair fell just below my shoulders, however, they were still nicely curled, I also changed my victory rolls from being at the side to being back at the front. I then placed on the mask and tied the white ribbon that was attached to it; however, I tied it so my hair was over it, hiding the ribbon.

As I looked in the mirror I almost didn't recognise myself, I very rarely had my hair down as I found it to be annoying and always getting in my way, but I supposed not being able to recognise one's self was the whole aim of a masquerade party. I sighed as I made my way out onto the balcony. I hated parties, my family always used to hold them and I would always have to put on a fake smile. I hated fake smiles. People at parties always pretended to get along, for most of my childhood I was surrounded by liars. Then, when my parents were killed all those liars tried to take advantage of me. The orphaned child of the Novak family, I thought high society ended years ago, clearly I was wrong, people fought over who would have me, all so their social standing would improve after all you would be the talk of the town for taking in an orphaned child who themselves had been in high society. But I suppose some things will never change, people will always be fighting to be on top, that's the way of the human race, even if it means exploiting a child to do so. In the end I ran away from all of them, I was going to be nobodies pet.

I placed my hands on the railing of the balcony and looked out over the garden; from where I was I could see the top of the fountain in the maze. I was too preoccupied to have heard anyone enter and leave my room. I sighed as I heard cars pull up and light chatter, clearly my guests had arrived and it would be time to go and greet them. I decided to make my way back into my room only to notice the empty boxes on my bed were gone and in their place was a bright red rose. I picked it up and breathed in its sweet scent,

"I wonder who left it here?" I asked myself as I placed it onto my dress with a pin then made my way out of my room and to the stairs.

**A/N: I'll try to update this soon I hope you guys liked this chapter anyway bye :D**


	6. Never lie to me

**A/N: so...chapter 6 is here enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Never lie to me**

**Rosalie's PoV:**

Looking down, the foyer was full of elegant looking men and women wearing extravagant masks and outfits. I sighed as I noticed Claude at the bottom of the stairs. I felt like I was in a movie and it was finally time to make my grand entrance. I cleared my throat before announcing myself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am honoured to welcome you all to my home, may you enjoy the party and I look forward to conversing with as many of you as possible." I said, followed by everyone clapping before returning to their previous conversations and I made my way down the stairs.

"Well done my lady, you showed nearly as much emotion as me." He whispered.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" I scowled at him only for him to show a smirk in return before holding out his arm to me, to which I took as he started to lead me around to each of the guests. Just like the guests and myself Claude was also wearing a mask, however it was obvious that it was Claude under the mask as the one he chose resembled him greatly. It was a black metal filigree mask, cut to look like it was a spider web; I rolled my eyes at his choice.

We first began our investigation in the dining room, there were a few guests in there, all stood around talking and laughing. Unlike earlier the table was piled with various items of food varying from fruit to meat. There was also a stack of champagne glasses, I had the urge to take one from the bottom and watch the others fall but I restrained myself, instead I took one from the top.

"Did you do all this?" I asked as I turned to Claude who gave me a disapproving look, clearly he knew what I wanted to do with the champagne glasses.

"Yes." He replied.

"Wow, you're a man of few words aren't ya?" I stated raising a brow whilst placing my empty glass onto the table as some unknown servant came and took it away.

"Oh, I see you also hired servants, you do realise I have been living with a friend for the past three years and I don't have a job, how do you expect to pay for all this stuff?" I questioned.

"Money is not an issue, after all you were in high society for a long time, you do have money even if you didn't know it, it has been kept in a fund for you since you were born as for the servants how else would I escort you to the guests if I was serving them?" It felt strange to think that he knew more about me than I knew myself.

"Touché." I answered

"Shall we continue searching for the correct guest?" He asked but before I could answer I was being crushed in a hug from behind.

"Rosie!" a voice squealed down my ear, a voice that I recognised to be that of Alison's. she tightened the hug and placed her chin on my shoulder, a wide smile plastering her face as she stared at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Alison?" I asked surprised to see her in Paris.

"Yup, ya got me." She said as she finally released me from her suffocating grip. After doing so she walked around me to stand between me and Claude.

"Claude." She said as she quickly turned to glare at him.

"Miss West, I do believe you are interfering in lady Novak's affairs, and I also don't recall inviting you, therefore I will kindly ask you to leave. He said in a flat tone as he looked down on her, to which she returned his cold gaze.

"First of all I find it rude that you didn't invite me and now you are asking me to leave, second of all, I am Rosie's best friend so treat me with some respect." She hissed.

"Why would I ever want to treat a Halfling like you with any respect?" He retorted as I tilted my head in confusion.

"Claude, it's alright, she can stay, why don't you go and socialise with some people, and try to find that…specific guest." I said as I peered around Alison to speak to him. He bowed slightly at the waist before turning on his heels and disappearing into the crowd.

"It's good to see you again Alison." I said as I turned to her with a smile.

"Please call me Ally, Rosie!" she smiled back.

"And stop being so formal, has living with that stuck up demon made you stuck up too?" she laughed, causing me to also laugh slightly.

"So Rosie, how's the murder hunt goin'?" she questioned her eyes brimming with curiosity just like when I first met her.

"Well that's what I'm working on today." I answered.

"But more to the point, what did Claude mean by Halfling?" I questioned.

"Oh, okay well-"she stopped mid-sentence as she peered around me and furrowed her brow. Her expression was slightly worried with a hint of anger.

"What is it?" I asked stunned by her sudden silence.

"What is _he_ doing here?" she said as she glared behind me.

"I'm sorry for interrupting." A voice called from behind me, it sounded like it belonged to a child.

I turned to see a young boy wearing an elegant dark blue Victorian looking outfit, along with a black mask which seemed to cover up one of his eyes. I also noticed that he was wearing two rings, one silver one on his left thumb with a blue gem of some kind in it, and a gold one on his right hand which seemed to have some kind of family crest on it.  
"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand to me.

"Aren't you a little young to be at a party like this?" I questioned him with a smirk on my face; however, he only gave a small chuckle and looked at me with a slight hint of irritation.

"Okay, but there isn't even any music, how do you expect me to dance to silence?" I questioned again, just then the small band which we appeared to have hired started to play some classical sounding music. I decided to take his hand and he led me out into the foyer where some of the guests had begun dancing.

"Can you waltz?" he asked, a rather smug look on his face, as if to say 'I highly doubt it'.

"Yes, I can actually, can you?" I retorted, Irritated by him slightly.

"Good." He replied as we began to dance.

"So…" I started.

"What's your name kid?" I continued.

"Ciel Phantomhive." He answered, like I should already know who he was.

"Ciel…I don't remember seeing that name on the guest list." I stated as our dance continued.

"That is because I wasn't invited." He said, a smug look gracing his face once again.

"Is that so, then what are you doing here?" I asked furrowing my brow and look him dead in the eyes, trying to pressure him into giving me a straight answer. However, before I could get a reply the music had stopped and so did our dance. A smirk appeared on his face as he held my hand, kissing my knuckle before he disappeared into the crowd. I had stopped in confusion when all of a sudden one of the newly hired waiters appeared before me.

"Ma'am, there is a letter for you." He said as he handed it me before departing.

It wasn't much of a letter as there was only one word on it  
_Fountain_  
I was confused for a few seconds, then I remembered the fountain in the maze. Perhaps the person who left me the rose wanted me to meet them. The thought of a secret admirer was both thrilling and creepy.

I made my way through the maze to the fountain, keeping in mind that it could be some perverted creeps sick game, so I was on guard at all times.

As I reached the centre, the most stunning sight stood before me. A tall, remarkably handsome man with raven hair was stood in front of the fountain, his red eyes shone in the moonlight behind his white filigree mask which reminded me of phantom of the opera. His outfit made him look very much like a butler, which was strange considering this party was for higher ups and staff wasn't invited. This gave him an air of mystery.

"You came." He stated, his voice was alluring and smooth, I looked him up and down, and he was very attractive and looked rather pale in the moonlight. I found myself hoping that he was in fact a secret admirer, not that I would know how he knew about me as I have only been here less than a day.

"Yes…" I hesitated, wondering who he was and why he wanted to meet me here. He gave a small chuckle as he noticed my concerned expression, before I said anything else he was in my personal space, his hands gripping my shoulders tightly. My eyes widened in shock.

"W-what do you want w-with m-me?" I stuttered, fear evident in my voice.

"I want your soul." He breathed, his warm breath tickling my ear as he leaned closer. Noticing me flinch he pulled away, his mouth contorted into a one sided smirk. I gasped as I saw his eyes; they were an eerie pink with cat-like slits. I shut my eyes tight as he leaned in close again, frightened at what he might do.

I was more surprised to feel a sudden strong tug on my arm and my momentary shock subsided into relief as I opened my eyes to see Claude standing behind me. He had wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly against him; it felt as if he were hugging me from behind, however I knew he was only doing this to keep me away from the other man. I tilted my head back to look up at him; his once alluring golden eyes were now the same eerie pink as the other man. As he tightened his grip on me once again I had to fight the urge to lean into him…wait, what was I thinking, I shook of the though and watched the two demons glare at each other.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Claude hissed for once he was showing some actual emotion, he was clearly angry.

"Like I just told your little mistress, I want her soul." I replied in a more calm tone.

"Why do you want my soul?" I questioned, trying to stay calm.

"It's simple really, your butler stole my young master from me a long time ago and I want to get revenge, and considering after all these years he has finally made a long term contract with a human, your soul must be very delectable, so I will take it." He answered, my heart racing, anger welling up in me from the thought of being caught in between a petty feud.

"I won't let you have her Sebastian." Claude growled. I looked up at him again before pulling away from his grasp.

"No, you won't be having me, I refuse to get caught up in a petty feud between two demons, for a start when all this happened I wasn't around and therefore I refuse to be a part of this, if you want revenge on Claude you can damn well find a different way to do so, do I make myself perfectly clear!" I yelled no longer could I contain how I felt about the situation.

"My, my, for a human, you are rather brave to say such a thing to demons." Sebastian said a smirk forming on his face again. I glared back at him, his words were not intimidating only irritating.

"I don't care if you are demon or human, you have no right to claim me, and as you weren't invited to this party, you have no right to be here either, so with that, get out!" I screamed, causing both men to look startled.  
"Very well, I and my young master shall take our leave, but I doubt this will be the last time we see each other." He smiled as he walked past us and out of the maze.

I let out a sigh as I pinched the bridge of my nose before turning back around to Claude.

"Claude I want nothing to do with this feud, do you understand me?" I questioned him.

"Yes my lady." He said as he bowed slightly at the waist. I shook my head as I thought about all the enemies he has made over his lifetime and how many of them would go so far as to harm me to get their revenge.

"And another thing." I started as he raised a brow.

"Claude, I order you to answer all of my questions from here on out, to never lie to me and never keep any secrets from me until the day our contract ends." I continued as I could feel my nostrils flared in anger as I glared at him. This time he got down on a knee and placed his hand over his heart.

"Yes my lady." He answered; he looked up from beneath his lashes, a smirk pulling at one corner of his mouth and his eyes were that eerie pink again.


	7. We Meet Again

**A/N: so this chapter is longer than I expected it to be, anyway enjoy :3**

**Chapter 7: We Meet Again.**

**Rosalie's PoV:**

"Hmm, five more minutes." I groaned as I turned over facing away from the now open curtains, which were letting in more light than my eyes could handle.  
"My lady you need to wake up." Claude said I could hear his footsteps get closer to the bed.  
"No, too early." I grumbled as I tried to go back to sleep. I had just started to drift off when my bedding was rudely ripped away from me and the cool morning air skimmed over me.  
"Claude what the hell are do you think you're doing!" I yelled as I quickly sat up, pulling my nightgown back down to where it was supposed to be which was just below my mid-thigh. He looked at me slightly irritated.

"Lady Novak, I have prepared a peppermint tea for you this morning." He spoke as he poured it into a cup and handed it to me.  
"I prefer coffee." I mumbled as I took a sip, it wasn't that bad but I wasn't going to admit that to him.  
"Once you are finished with your tea please get dressed and come to the dining room for breakfast." He said before turning on his heels and making his way out of my room. as I sat in my bed I mulled over the events of the previous evening, after Sebastian had left I ordered Claude to answer all my questions, to never lie to me and to never keep secrets from me. After that I asked him all about his past with Ciel and Sebastian also about other people who he may have turned into enemies, who could possibly come after me and hurt me in order to get revenge. He assured me there wasn't any.

After finishing my tea I set the cup down on the stand next to my bed before I got up and stretched. I let out a sigh as I made my way to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth and sort out my hair and makeup. As I looked in the mirror it looked like I had been dragged through a hedge backwards my hair was a mess. I brushed out the messy curls and left my hair wavy; I couldn't be bothered to do anything else with it. After that I applied my usual makeup before putting on a light pink one strapped tea dress, a pair of nylon stockings and some white Mary Jane's. Lastly I left my room and made my way to the stairs.

I finally reached the stairs after my boring, silent journey down the hall and I started to make my way down, I could feel myself wanting to yawn as it was way too early for me to be awake and my body hadn't adjusted yet. I was around three quarters of the way down the stairs when I tripped over my foot which sent me falling straight down causing me to reflexively close my eyes as I waited for impact. Once again it never came. As I opened my eyes I saw arms wrapped tightly around my waist and Claude's face only inches away from my own. A deep blush spread across my face, almost reaching my ears and I could feel my heart start to race as I looked into his eyes. I knew I shouldn't feel this way, so quickly I pulled away from his grasp and avoided eye contact until I got to the dining room.

Upon entering the room I saw, there on the table, was an assortment of fruit along with some plain and some fruit scones. I decided to sit at the end of the table furthest away from the kitchen door. I picked up a strawberry and put it into my mouth, only to stop mid bite as I noticed Claude was watching me like a hawk.  
"Okay, please stop watching me, it's very off putting." I said flatly as I glared across the room to him.  
"What would you rather I do my lady?" he questioned still watching me.  
"I don't know, just speak or move around, just do something other than stare at me while I eat." I answered slightly flustered.  
"Very well then, shall we discuss the matter of your parents' murderer?" He said so bluntly it caused me to nearly choke on the strawberry. After putting the half eaten piece of fruit down I replied to him.  
"Okay then, what did you learn while I was otherwise occupied?"  
"I learned that the man, whom was behind the murder of your parents, is a man named Morgan Wright; he owns several loan companies and is currently having an affair with his maid, one which if his wife were to find out about he would as a result lose everything in the divorce. This would be a good way to exact your revenge would it not?" he questioned me.  
"No, it would not, Claude I want to kill the man who murdered my parents, not leave him broke and with nothing to his name, he could very easily get back his social standing after some years and it would be like nothing ever happened and my death would have been pointless." I answered feeling angry that he would consider anything but death to be a suitable revenge.

I sighed as I picked up two more strawberries and ate them, for some reason they tasted sour to me, or perhaps that was just my mood.  
"Well…you know how I wish to exact my revenge so why don't you just go get him already so we can end this." I continued I still felt angry and my mood was clearly showing in the tone of my voice.  
"I would gladly fetch him for you so you could, get this over and done with." He replied in a mocking tone, I glared up at him from the table.

"Yes because you would gladly get this over with so that you could have my soul and move on, isn't that right Claude, because that is all I am to you isn't it, just some soul." I said raising my voice slightly, he didn't reply to me, he only looked at me, his eyes cold, and his face baring no expression.  
"Well Claude, answer me, what am I to you exactly!" I yelled, he looked at me slightly startled, even I didn't understand why I was acting this way, maybe it was just the thought of not fulfilling my revenge to the fullest, or maybe it was the fact that I didn't want to be seen as just some mere soul, I wanted to be seen as equal or something like that, but how could a human be seen as equal to a demon.

"My lady." He started as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose again before looking at me, a smirk had crept onto his face yet his eyes were still cold, it made me feel slightly frightened and alone.  
"To me you are but a soul which I will devour and once that is done I shall go on and find a new master, you mean nothing else to me and I will most likely forget you within a week of having eaten you soul." He said candidly, I blinked a few times and my eye started to twitch as I remembered I had ordered him not to lie to me, so he was either breaking that order or he really did feel that way about me.  
"How can you be so cold, do you truly feel nothing for anyone at all, not even the slightest hint of remorse?" I had started to choke on my words as I felt the corners of my eyes start to sting.  
"Why would I feel such pointless emotions?" he questioned tilting his head to one side slightly. I rose from my seat and stormed over to him, his words were painful to hear.  
"How could you be such a cold hearted bastard?" I screamed at him, within seconds I had raised my hand and bought it down, slapping him across the face only leaving a small red mark, this time it didn't even have enough force to make his head turn even the slightest bit.

After that little display of just how unstable I was feeling at that moment I quickly got out of the room and made my way to the study at the far end of the hallway. As I slammed the door shut behind me I slid down the door and held my face in my hands. I didn't want him to see me cry, then I would feel pathetic, I hated the fact I meant nothing to him, but why was I so surprised, and why did I feel so alone. After I gathered myself I got up from the mess I had just been on the floor and made my way over to a globe over by the window, outside was just a view of some trees and houses over in the distance.

Absentmindedly I began to spin the globe as I looked out into the trees; I was bought back by the sound of glass clinking together. I stopped spinning the globe and went to lift up the top half; there inside were many bottles of whisky. I took out one of the bottles, it didn't have a label on it but that didn't bother me, I opened it and smelled it, the scent repelled me but that was the same for all alcohol except vodka for some reason. I decided against my better judgement and drank some of it, it felt warm as it ran down my throat and it had an oddly fruity taste to it. I was about to drink some more when I heard a knock at the door.  
"What do you want?" I grumbled as I hid the bottle behind my back. A few seconds later the door creaked open as Claude stepped into the room.  
"My lady you never let me finish, I would gladly fetch him, however I cannot." He stated as he examined my arm which was placed behind my back, he glanced over to the globe, clearly he knew I had been drinking.  
"And why is that?" I asked flatly.  
"Because, he is affiliated with many gang leaders who can only operate if he is alive, therefore bringing him here for anything other than business would most likely put a target on your back, and I can't allow you to die just yet my lady, the other reason is that I have not yet acquired information as to his whereabouts."  
"However…" he paused for a second, a look of disgust on his face.  
"There is someone who knows more about him than I; however, I don't recommend getting involved with him again." He continued.  
"Claude if it means I can get my revenge then tell me, now!" I yelled at him  
"Ciel Phantomhive and his no good butler Sebastian Michaelis." He replied more like snarled. I smirked as I thought of a way to annoy him, after all he had been mean to me and I wasn't going to let that go.  
"Then I'll invite them over for tea or something like that." I said as he turned to glare at me, a smirk plastered on my face.  
"In fact why not invite them today, go call them or something, tell them to come for around four o'clock this afternoon, understood?" I asked as he gave a brief nod before exiting into the hallway to call them.

I followed behind him only to be stopped by Alison.  
"Morning." She yawned as she stretched before eyeing my arm that was still placed behind my back.  
"What ya got there?" she asked as she reached around and took the bottle.  
"Oh breakfast, well." She said as she drank some of the whisky.  
"Alison what are you doing here?" I questioned, my eyes widened slightly.  
"Well I'm here in this exact spot because your little lovers spat woke me up, if you're asking why I'm in this house then that's because I felt like staying here, Claude was against it but I wanted to keep an eye on my best friend." She said patting me on the shoulder.  
"Plus we never got to finish our conversation, so I thought we could do that today." She continued.  
"Well for starters, we weren't having a lovers spat." I stated hand on hip, although I could feel my face heating up, though I wish it hadn't, I was still angry with him.  
"Secondly, you shouldn't drink on an empty stomach or this early in the morning."  
"Why not, you were." She said bluntly as she drank some more.  
"Whatever, anyway what conversation were you referring to?" I asked looking dumbfounded.  
"Oh ya know…the one where Claude called me a Halfling and where I explained I was half reaper half human…" she said hesitantly.  
"…what…?" I asked looking shocked.

I followed her down the hall, past Claude who was making the call to Ciel, and into the dining room where she sat and took a scone and started to eat it.  
"I'm sorry you're a what?" I asked exasperated.  
"Oh please, don't act so pissed, it's not like I was hiding it, and you shouldn't be surprised, after all you do have a demon as a butler." She retorted as she continued to eat her scone.  
"So what exactly does that mean?" I questioned slightly confused as to what a half reaper was.  
"Well it means, my father was a reaper…a grim reaper, and my mother was human, they fell in love and had me, I am half reaper half human, meaning I live longer than humans but not as long as reapers, it also means I don't really fit in with either race, I occasionally help out with collecting souls but only when there is overtime." She responded as she wiped the crumbs from around her mouth with her wrist. I blinked a few times as I watched her, she gave me an uncomfortable look when I realised that I was doing the same as Claude had been doing, so I averted my eyes and sat next to her.  
"So I have a demon for a butler who only wants my soul and a half human half reaper for a best friend…I didn't think my life could get much weirder." I said as I took the whisky from her and gulped some, nearly half the bottle had gone by the time I was done. She gave me a sympathetic smile before leaving to go back to her guest room, hopefully to get dressed as she was only in a short red silk nightgown. As she left Claude entered, I gave him a glare before going to pick up the bottle, only to realise Alison had taken it with her.  
"What did they say?" I scowled.  
"They will be here at four, considering there is nothing else to be done; you may relax in whatever way you like. He stated before disappearing into the kitchen, I had the urge to follow him to see what he was doing, but at this moment the very sight of him irritated me, if I was going to get through this tea party I would have to be drunk.

**-Time Skip-**

I was sat in the study reading Alice in Wonderland when I heard a knock at the front door; I placed my book down on my desk, putting a bookmark in so that I didn't lose my page. Before entering the hallway I patted down my dress to get rid of any creases.

"Ciel, Sebastian, welcome." I said putting on a smile as they both stepped into the foyer.  
"If you would follow me out into the garden we will discuss maters there." I continued as I gestured for them both to follow me. As we got to the garden there had been a table and some chairs placed out for us, in the middle of the table was a cake stand with some scones and little cakes on them. 'I guess that was what he was doing in the kitchen' I thought, the image of him in cooking attire made me chuckle.

We sat as Claude came out and poured us some tea, it smelt strange.  
"It's earl grey." Claude whispered to me, I raised a brow as I took a sip, I preferred peppermint.

"So, down to business." I said turning to Ciel. He put his tea down and sat back in his chair, I noticed his eye patch and wondered what could have happened to him to get that.  
"There is a man in Paris's society named Morgan Wright, he is the man behind the death of my parents, I want to get my revenge on him however, Claude is, how do I put this, too incapable to acquire his address and bring him to me without putting me in danger." I put it bluntly. Which got me a chuckle from Ciel and a smirk from Sebastian, although I got a rather unsettling look from Claude who was now sat on the chair next to mine, probably so he could keep an eye on Sebastian to make sure he doesn't try to kidnap me or something?

"Yes I know him; he is affiliated with several gangs and also owns many loan companies, as for his whereabouts…" he paused as he looked at me, a mischievous look in his eye.  
"In return for this information I will require something from you." He stated.  
"Okay, sure what do you want?" I questioned, slightly worried about what he could have planned for me.  
"I'm not sure what I want yet, just know that you will owe me something." He answered, I felt slightly relieved that he hadn't actually wanted anything from me at this moment in time, however, I was still concerned about what he could possibly have use of me for.  
"Alright, I accept." I said holding my hand out to him, he took it and we shook hands solidifying the deal.

I'll have Sebastian write down the address, but he lives more towards the outskirts of Paris, I guess it's a good way to keep away any suspicion, after all if something happens and you live far away from that event, there will be less suspicion on you." He said, he had a point it would be less suspicious.  
"Well, thank y-"I started before I was interrupted by the sound of Alison shouting.

"Hey, no you can't go out there." She shouted.  
"Oh and why not, I want to see him." An unknown voice yelled back.  
"Because they are in a meeting…so to speak, and who do you even want to see?" she continued.  
"My darling Bassy of course." The other answered, just then the door opened to reveal Alison, now in some actual clothes and some redhead wearing, well pretty much all red who was carrying a chainsaw. All eyes turned to them, I looked surprised, Claude looked…well its Claude he didn't really look very interested, Ciel gave a sigh and glared at him, while Sebastian looked sort of…repulsed.  
"Oh Bassy." The redhead said as he/she rushed over to Sebastian who dodged him/her, it was quite funny to see the redhead fall face first onto the gravel.  
"Sorry I tried to stop him." Alison called as she ran over to us.  
"Him?" I questioned.  
"Yes, his name is Grell, he's a reaper and he's quite the nuisance." Sebastian stated as he looked at the redhead with irritation.  
"C'mon Grell, get up." Alison said as she hauled him up off the floor.

Claude poured us all some more tea and pulled up two more chairs as we all sat around, it was rather awkward as we had gotten the information we needed so we didn't really have much else to talk about.  
"I assume after me and my young master left, you had Claude tell you all about our past together?" Sebastian questioned.  
"Hmm? Oh yes." I answered as I looked towards Ciel; I felt sympathy for him, all those terrible things he's seen and now that he's a demon he will see even more horrible sights. After that it all went silent again and I saw Alison take out the bottle of whisky from before and pour it into her cup, which got her a look from Claude that would say 'you look like an alcoholic, please restrain yourself.' She clearly caught his stare as she spoke.  
"Oh lighten up Mr. Grumpy pants; no one cares if I drink." He sighed and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, for some reason even the slightest little things he did were starting to bug me.  
"Yes in fact, Alison if you would?" I asked as she handed me a new bottle of whisky, she had clearly found the globe.  
"With pleasure." She responded as I poured some into my cup as well.  
"What bout you Grell?" she asked as she held out her bottle to him, he gladly took it from her.  
"Yes, why not." He said, I could tell we were starting to piss Claude off as I saw his eye twitch slightly.

**-Time Skip-**

By now we had finished off those bottles and we had to go fetch two more, it was hardly fair though, I had one all to myself so it made things harder on me, although I still seemed to be more sober than Alison and Grell. Ciel and Sebastian were watching them with slight disgust as they started singing, especially each time Grell tried to kiss Sebastian.

"Alison, it's not fair." Grell cried as he ran up and hugged her by this point we were all looking on with a raised brow.  
"He doesn't love me." He whined. Alison just patted him on the back as she looked confused as to what else to do; clearly the alcohol had gotten the better of him.  
"Uh…it's okay, you don't need him, you have me right?" she said.  
"Really I do.?" He asked sniffling. She nodded in reply, what happened next left us all in shock.

**Alison's PoV:**

He leaned his face down towards me and in the blink of an eye he was kissing me. I felt my face turn a dark red and my ears were burning. I was shocked, I didn't know what to do, and all I knew was we were both drunk and probably wouldn't remember this in the morning. As he let go I blinked before I balled my left hand into a fist and punched him in the jaw. Everyone looked stunned and I heard Ciel chuckle slightly.

**Rosalie's PoV:**

"What the hell are you doing Grell?" I heard Alison scream as she started to chase him round the garden, she was holding his chainsaw now and probably ready to skewer him with it.  
"I think it's time the two of you leave." Claude called to Alison and Grell who stopped dead to glare at him.  
"Shut it glasses, you don't own us we will stay as long as Rosie allows us to." They said in unison. To which they broke out in laughter.  
"You know Claude you should lighten up a little, it's not like it will kill you." I said as I turned to him. Alison and Grell started pulling faces at him while he wasn't looking which made me smile.  
"Actually it could kill me, if I was being too carless that is." He replied.  
"Oh just shut it." I sighed as I leaned forward.

Our faces were only inches away From each other; he looked at me with his eyes wide. I slowly moved my hands up to his face and removed his glasses. I stared into his golden orbs before giving a mischievous grin as I placed on his glasses and stood up. I pushed them up the bridge of my nose and pulled an emotionless look. Alison and Grell stared at me as I began to impersonate Claude. I walked over to them and started to give some lecture about proper etiquette putting on the best droning voice I could. Clearly I was not sober, but I didn't care I wanted to have fun, after all soon I would be dead so who cares.

Claude sat there and sighed as he shot us all a disapproving look to which we all laughed at him.  
"I think it's time me and my young master leave, don't you?" Sebastian said as he turned to face Claude  
"yes I think that would be for the best." With that Ciel and Sebastian stood and headed back into the house and to the front door, Claude escorted them both.  
"Wait for me Bassy!" Grell shouted after them as he left us. I hadn't really been keeping track of time but I noticed it was starting to go dark.

Claude returned out into the garden and gave us both a highly disappointed look.  
"Well…I think I should retire too…uh…see ya in the morning." She hesitated before patting me on the back and going to her room, still with over half a bottle of whisky left. I stretched and let out a small yawn to which Claude sighed and gestured for me to return back inside. I decided it was probably going to be best if I slept now so I made my way to my room, I took my time though as my legs were starting to feel like jelly.

I staggered into my room and tried to carefully walk over to my bed where I slumped down. Claude had followed me the whole way here, probably to make sure I didn't end up injuring myself. I went to rub my eyes then I remembered I was still wearing his glasses; I delicately took them off and held them in my hand. Just at that moment Claude went to adjust his glasses only to realise I still had them, it made me chuckle.  
"That reminds me my lady, may I please have them back?" he asked as he stepped closer towards the bed. I looked up at him and gave a smirk before answering.  
"Sure…if you can get them." I said mischievously, he raised a brow and went to grab them, as he did I moved my hand further away from him, he wasn't getting them that easily. I continued to do this each time he went to get them, eventually he sighed and seemed to have given up, oh was I wrong.

I suddenly found myself on my back on the bed staring at the ceiling, or I would have been if Claude wasn't right above me. He had his arms at both sides of my head as he looked down at me, a smirk creeping onto his face. My heart started pounding and I wanted to tell it to shut up, my face had turned beet red and my eyes were wide open.  
"Claude, what are y-"I stopped as he leaned closer, I stared into his eyes, they had a strange look in them like he wanted something but what?  
"C-Claude if you want them that badly th-"I was cut off by the feel of his lips pressing down against mine. What was he doing, rather, why was he doing this? My eye widened momentarily before I gave in, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The kiss seemed to last for a long time, but not long enough, he had pulled away from me and gotten off the bed, he got what he wanted as he put his glasses back on. I sat up and stared at him blankly as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.  
"What…was that?" I mumbled as I pressed my finger against my bottom lip, was he only doing that to get revenge on me for earlier and to get his glasses back or, did I really mean more to him than just food. I sat there thinking on it for a while before my eyes grew heavy and I fell back onto my bed and fell asleep.

**Claude's PoV:**

I left the room as quickly as I could, I don't know what came over me but I wanted to get away before anything else happened. But I wanted her, not just her soul, I wanted all of her. 'How pathetic a demon having feelings for a human' I mused to myself. Well either way maybe I shouldn't have just left here there, after all she wasn't sober and could still hurt herself. Well if there was one good thing that would come out of today it would be that she _is_ drunk so won't remember what just happened when she wakes up in the morning, otherwise things could become complicated. I sighed as I made my way to the garden to tidy up the mess they made.

It was strange, as I entered the garden I could have sworn I felt the presence of another, but I couldn't see anyone else, perhaps my hunger was getting to me.

**A/N: just want to say thanks to those who like this and keep reading it, that means a lot to me, I will try to get chapter 8 up tomorrow, but I will be out for biggest part of the day so I might not get it done, but hopefully I will. :)**


	8. Little Sister

**A/N: this took longer than it was supposed to :l I got really busy and then I couldn't think what to write but here it is and I intend to start, if not finish chapter 9 tomorrow. well enjoy :)**

**Chapter 8: Little Sister**

**Rosalie's PoV:**

My eyes slowly fluttered open only to shut sharply as the exceedingly bright sunlight hit them. I sat up my eyes still closed, my head was pounding, and it felt like I had ran head first into a brick wall. I slowly opened my eyes again and had to squint to see clearly, I slowly stood up using the bedpost to help me keep steady. I looked around the room only to find that Claude was nowhere to be seen, I decided to look at the clock but it was already nine which made me wonder even more why he hadn't come to wake me up. I was also wearing the clothes from yesterday and as I rubbed my eyes my hands had black smudges on them, so clearly I was still wearing my makeup.

Walking to the bathroom mirror I saw the state I was in, I looked like I had been through hell. I quickly washed my face, clearing it of all of yesterday's makeup before I applied some for today. My hair was a complete wreck and it took me about ten minutes to brush out all the knots before I put it into a simple high pony, I brushed my teeth twice as I could still taste the whisky the first time I brushed them, afterwards I went back into my room and fished through my drawers until I found a suitable looking outfit. A cream tea dress with no discernible pattern on it, a pair of cream flat pumps and beige tights. My head was still pounding and the sun still made me wince, yet I had to make my way downstairs. As I reached my bedroom door I stopped before pressing my index finger to my bottom lip, it felt like I was forgetting something, had I really been that drunk that I had forgotten what happened last night?

I stepped out of my room still wondering what had happened, it felt like it was important but I just couldn't think what had happened, whilst thinking about that I managed to bump into Alison as she was walking down the hall, probably having just left her room to go down to get some breakfast. Although…  
"Alison, where are you going?" I asked, my head tilted to the side slightly.  
"I'm going down to get some breakfast, why?" she replied, more like groaned, clearly she had a worse hangover than I.  
"You're going downstairs, to get breakfast, in front of Claude, like that?" I asked as I looked her up and down, her hair was frizzy and her clothes were creased and her red lipstick was smudged, I had to stifle my laugh. She looked at me for a second before looking at her reflection in the conveniently placed mirror in the hallway. With that she silently wandered back to her room, hopefully to sort herself out.

I went on to the dining room to see an assortment of various different pastries. I looked around but I still couldn't see Claude but I know he wouldn't make food and not come and get me up so it must not have been made all that long ago, I decided to go and check the kitchen, I opened the door a crack and peered around but I still couldn't see him. I huffed as I made my way to the seat farthest from the kitchen and sat down. A couple of minutes passed and Alison walked in looking more presentable, however holding her hand to her head, she slumped down in a chair near mine and grabbed one of the pastries. Although she only took one look at it before placing it down on her plate, then putting her head on the table.  
"It's that bad huh?" I questioned with a laugh, she turned her head to me still resting it on the table and gave me a glare. I took one of the croissants and pulled a small piece off, as I went to eat it Claude walked into the room and gave us both a stern look, I nudged Alison's foot under the table trying to get her to sit up but she just glared at me again.  
"What, can't you see I'm dying, leave me alone?" She grumbled, she shot up in her seat and sat as straight as a board as soon as she heard Claude clear his throat. I looked at her and shrugged as she gave me a look that said 'why didn't you tell me he was here.'

We looked to Claude as he began to speak.  
"Your behaviour yesterday was unacceptable; you should learn some manners, that goes for both of you." He reprimanded.  
"Well I'm sorry Mr. grumpy but when a party is as boring as that it needs a little livening up." Alison retorted.  
"Alison please I have a headache, don't argue with him, just learn to accept the fact he's boring and has no sense of humour." I sighed as I pressed two fingers to my temple and rested my thumb on my jaw as I rubbed my head trying to stop the pain.  
"That is what happens when you get drunk; I believe the agony you are in however is not sufficient punishment for yesterday's actions." He continued with his lecture.  
"Oh just shut up Claude, no one cares what you think, go play with some spiders or something." Alison hissed, I sighed and sat back in my chair watching them glare at each other.  
"Oh get a room you two." I snickered, I couldn't resist saying it. They both turned to me and glared causing me to shrink into my chair.  
"Humph, says you, so Claude what made you take so long to leave Rosie's room last night, did you help her undress this time, or perhaps you did a little more than undress her?" she said with a large evil smirk plastered on her face. My face felt like it was on fire and I knew I was blushing profusely.  
"N-no that didn't…nothing happened, besides I woke up with the same clothes on that I was wearing yesterday." I said shyly. I was relieved that Claude hadn't helped me out of my clothes, who knows what would have happened when I wasn't thinking straight, although I do not remember what did happen.  
"So, why did you take so long?" she questioned again trying to get him to answer her.  
"I simply needed to get my glasses back; however lady Novak wasn't making it an easy task." He finally replied, although there was a look in his eyes that suggested he was hiding something, causing me to blush at the thought of what might have happened.

It bugged me that he wasn't telling us the whole story or at least it didn't seem like it.  
"I need some air to clear my head and to try and remember yesterday." I mumbled as I got up from my seat and made my way over to the doors to the garden, I quickly pulled them open before Claude could reach me and I stepped out into the sun. I had to cover my eyes for a few seconds until they adjusted. I took in the morning air and made my way down the path to the maze, I didn't look back but I could feel eyes on me. By now I had memorized the correct path in and out of the maze and within a few minutes I found myself at the centre staring into the fountain. It bought me peace so I figured that it could help me to remember.

**Alison's PoV:**

"Ya know staring at her isn't going to make her come back." I said as I watched Claude watch Rosie.  
"That's not my intention." He sighed as he turned to face me.  
"Oh, then what is." I said raising a brow.  
"I felt a presence of another in the garden yesterday, they could possibly still be in that maze, I do not wish for lady Novak to get hurt that is all." He said in his usual toneless voice.  
"What the hell Claude, go fetch her or something!" I exclaimed frustrated.  
"How long do you plan on staying here?" he asked causing me to glare at him.  
"Don't change the subject go help her, and as long as Rosie needs me, which is going to be forever if you don't start being a little more helpful." I answered. With that he turned and faced the garden again, now Rosie was nowhere to be seen so clearly she was already in the maze.  
"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" I mumbled almost inaudible. Clearly he hadn't heard me though as he didn't reply, that or he was just being stubborn.

**Claude's PoV:**

I ignored her question and continued to look out at the maze; once again I could sense someone else out there. I spotted a spider crawling on the door frame and I held out my hand to it.  
"I want you to follow her and make sure she is fine, understand?" I questioned it and as I placed it on the floor, it scurried off towards the maze.  
"Oh great, so her life is in the hands of a small spider that could easily be crushed." Alison stated and I felt my eye twitch.  
"Would you leave me alone if I went to look for her?" I questioned to which she gave a small nod in reply. With that I made my way to the maze to look for her.

**Rosalie's PoV:**

The spray from the fountain was refreshing as I sat on the edge. I looked down into the water it felt like a window to another world, like all my memories were just beyond it. I reached my hand down and placed the tip of my fingers into the water, it was cold but calming. I let out a sigh as I focused on remembering what had happened last night.

Grell, Alison and I had drank too much and had started to make fun of Claude for being so stiff all the time, I had taken his glasses and tried impersonating him, I think we caused Ciel and Sebastian to leave, which Grell then left following his dear Bassy. I remembered with a smirk. Then Alison left with the remainder of the whisky and went to her room, I then went to mine and Claude followed me. My mind was still blank after that, I pressed my finger to my lip again when it hit me. My eyes widened and my face turned bright red, no, he hadn't really done that had he…? I remembered it clearly now, he went to get his glasses and, then he…kissed me. I shot up from my seat on the fountain, my mind in a haze, all those thoughts swirling together in one big confusing mess. I had to speak to him; I had to know his reason for doing…_that_, I had to know if it was just a distraction to get his glasses back or if I really did mean more than just a soul to him. I was quickly making my way back through the maze when I felt a pair of hands grab my arm. I was about to turn around when everything went black and the next thing I knew I was being carried away. And a voice whispered something.  
"Missed me, sister?"

**A/N: once again sorry it took so long**

**Alison: yeah you should be**

**Me: :l**

**Alison: You better update tomorrow or I'll set Claude on you**

**Claude: please leave me out of this**

**Rosa: Bye!**


	9. Caroline

**A/N: not sure how but I did it, within the limited time I had I managed to type this out of nowhere. well here you are, chapter 9.**

**Chapter 9: Caroline**

**Claude's PoV:**

"Lady Novak?" I called as I turned the last corner, finally reaching the centre of the maze. I stopped to look around.  
"Perhaps she's returned to the house already." I said to myself, as I was about to return I noticed something on the fountain, as I took a closer look my eye twitched, the spider I had sent to keep an eye on her was crushed against it. I let out a sigh before hastily returning to the house.  
"Alison!" I shouted, within seconds she was in front of me with a worried look in her eyes, she clearly knew what I was going to say as she slapped me, it only stung for a few seconds.  
"How could you let her out of your sight, are you that incompetent, this is your fault, how do you expect to get her back, do you even know who took her, or where she even is!" she screamed, I glared at her to tell her to shut up.  
"I know exactly who took her and I know where she is, I'm not that incompetent." I replied trying not to be irritated by her.  
"Y-you do…where tell me!" she yelled, I glared at her once again before explaining.

**Rosalie's PoV: Dream**

"Rosie, Rosie come look!" I heard a young girl call, I couldn't see a thing so just started to shuffle forwards, my arms out in front of me so that I didn't bump into anything.  
"C'mon Rosie hurry up." The girl called out to me again, suddenly my vision was filled with a bright white light, and I shut my eyes tight and covered them with the back of my hand. I felt a small tug on my dress and I removed my hand and opened my eyes slightly to look down. There was a young girl stood at my side, a huge smile on her face.  
"Happy birthday Rosie!" she shouted excitedly, I looked up to see my old garden, a table was set out in the middle with a cake and a few presents on it, there was another table with a few chairs around it and sat down were my parents. She let go of my dress and ran to the table to sit down. Everyone looked at me and in unison started to sing happy birthday.

"I don't understand." I mumbled as I looked at each of them.  
"I don't remember this." I continued to scan the scene; of course I remembered having birthdays but not this one.  
"Of course you remember Rosie; it's your tenth birthday." The young girl squealed. I looked at her face, she seemed familiar to me but I couldn't place it. My eyes started to sting and I could feel something warm roll down my cheeks, why was I crying?  
"Don't cry Rosie, come here." My mother said holding her arms open for me, my body moved by its self as I went to hug her.  
"C'mon Rosie, let's have some cake shall we and open some presents?" my mother asked as she looked down at me with sympathetic eyes.  
"Oh no, her present, I forgot to get it out of my room, I'll go fetch it." The girl said as she rushed off into the house.  
"Don't take too long Caroline, or you won't get any cake." my mother called after her.  
'Why have I heard that name before?' I thought to myself.

"Wait, it's my tenth birthday…I remember now, the reason I had forgotten about this, this was the day my parents were killed and my-" I stopped as I remembered everything that happened, first a scream coming from the house, from my little sister, then-  
"Caroline no!" I shouted, just then a gunshot was heard and we all rushed into the house. I ran up the stairs and started to choke as the stench of blood filled my nostrils. I rushed to the end of the hallway where my sister's room was, a pool of blood was gradually getting bigger, my sister lay there motionless, several more gunshots were heard and I quickly turned to look back down the hallway when I heard a faint chuckle from behind me.  
"Oh Rosie, how rude of you to ignore me." I spun around to see a shrouded figure.  
"Caroline?" I questioned only to get a chuckle as a response.  
"How you're dead?" I said looking to the floor where only moments ago my sister was lay.  
"Was I really dead, or was I just playing dead?" she asked I could hear the amusement in her voice.  
"But why would you do that?"  
"Why, you want to know why, because I was sick of living in your shadow, I wanted to be seen, well when I realised that was never going to happen, I made a deal, just like you, I wanted you to suffer and when the time came I would be willing to pay my price, but that's not yet, you still have to suffer more." She hissed.  
"You killed our parents, no, no you can't have, you were nine, how could yo-"I was cut off by a sudden shock through my side, I looked down to see blood slowly dripping out of a cut, another shock hit my spine, another on my face and a few on my legs and arms, I was covered in blood as I fell to my knees in pain.  
"I hope you suffer for the rest of your miserable little life." She said as she grabbed me by my neck, cutting off my breath. Everything went black and my eyes fluttered shut.

**Rosalie's PoV:**

Strange…it smelt strange, like blood mixed in with the scent of a rich fruity wine, along with the smell of rotting meat and a damp smell.

My eyelids were heavy, I struggled to open them and when I did I could barely see it was too dark, I blinked a few times but still couldn't see a thing, I tried to stand only to be held down by something, I moved my arms and heard the rattle of chains against the floor. Where was I? I shuffled backwards until I hit a wall sending a painful stab through my back; I moved my arm to my back and traced a long gash, wincing as it stung. My arms had started to grow heavy as well as my legs. My hands fell to the ground but hit something warm that slowly started to become cold against the presumably stone floor. I couldn't see what it was but it felt like some kind of liquid. I remembered my dream, all those cuts and bruises and I started to panic, had all of that been real or just my imagination playing horrible tricks on me again?

I heard a creaking sound and within seconds there was light. The room was dimly lit but there was enough light to confirm my suspicions, there was a puddle of blood around me and more was being added to it from my arms and legs, I looked at my side to see a stab wound there as well, blood continuously flowing from it slowly.  
"Oh so you're finally awake." The shrouded figure called that was now stood in the doorway. I blinked up at the person, my lids growing heavy from blood loss; I wasn't sure how much longer I would last for.  
"Ah, ah, ah, no dying on me big sister, we haven't finished playing yet." The figure called to me.  
"C-Caroline?" I questioned my voice hoarse and barely audible.  
"So now you remember me." She said as she made her way closer to me.  
"But I thought-"I stopped as my body began to fall forward, I felt light headed and probably wouldn't last out for much longer I had lost too much blood. I felt a sudden sharp pain in my side and my eyes shot open. Caroline had pushed a knife into my side wound. I started to choke on my own blood as it rose up into my throat.  
"Well this won't be any fun if you don't squirm a little." She hissed, I never knew she hated me so much. I wasn't going to give her what she wanted.  
"You sick and twisted bitch, you killed out parents to get revenge on me, all because you were too pathetic to do anything that made you worth being noticed, if you should hate anyone you should hate yourself." I said calmly, coughing once to clear out my throat.  
"Aww, trying to fight back are we, trying to guilt me into letting you go, ya know I might just-" She stopped and looked down at me, an evil grin stretching across her face, her eyes were full of seething hatred, she looked like it had driven her mad.  
"I'm never letting you go, and no one is coming for you either, you're going to rot here." She laughed manically as she exited the room, turning the light off as she went.

I sat in the dark, chained to the floor, my body growing weaker by the second, I wanted to scream and shout for someone to come get me but my voice was too dry and quiet. I began to shake as my tears slowly trailed down my face. I sat alone in the dark crying silently, I realised just how much I missed my friends, my ones from America and the new ones I had made. Alison must be worried sick and probably arguing with Claude, I missed them both, I missed how lively and cheery Alison could be even in the most boring of situations and I missed how stubborn Claude could be. I missed that redheaded reaper too, I know I had only known Grell for a short amount of time but he was fun to be around. Thinking of this only caused more tears to fall.

**Caroline's PoV:**

I slumped down onto the couch and closed my eyes as I listened to the piano.  
"How is she?" I heard a voice ask from behind me, I opened my eyes and tilted my head back.  
"That pathetic waste of space is slowly dying, just like planned." I said in a sickeningly sweet tone.  
"Then your soul shall soon be mine?" I gazed up and watched as his licked his lips, his eyes changing to an intoxicating pink. I reached my hand up to his face and placed my palm on his cheek.  
"Oh Morgan, do you really want my soul _that_ badly?" I questioned, his eyes returned to their normal hazel. In the blink of an eye he was in front of me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up and towards him, I was being held against his chest, a smirk pulling at his mouth.  
"You know I want more than just your soul." He whispered, his breath tickling against my ear sending a shiver down my spine.  
"Leave us." I said darting my eyes to the piano, the servant stopped and quickly scurried out of the room.

I was being pushed into the wall as his lips pressed roughly against mine. His hands trailed down to my waist and pulled me closer to him. He trailed his lips along my jaw and to my neck feverishly placing kisses. I let out a quiet moan as he bit into my neck; he ran his tongue along the mark, licking up any blood he had drawn. I reached my hands up and threaded my fingers into his hair; he moved his hands to my face, brushing a few strands of my blonde hair from my eyes, his own dark brown hair falling into his eyes slightly. He gazed into my eyes before crashing his lips against mine again. He licked along my lip asking for entry, I let him and his tongue began wrestling with mine, he won of course. Our lips stayed locked for what felt like eternity, however that was cut short when he pulled away.  
"What is it?" I questioned with a frown  
"I sense something, rather someone." He answered as he glared towards the door to the cellar. He quickly pulled away from me and we headed for the door.

Within seconds it was open letting in some light, I flicked the switch to shed more light into the room. Morgan let out a low growl causing me to flinch slightly, as I peered down into the cellar my eyes widened.

**Rosalie's PoV: moments earlier**

My eyes were beginning to shut when I felt eyes on me. I looked up but due to the lack of light I could barely see anything. All I could make out was a tall figure, presumably a man, at first I thought it could have been Claude but then I realised he probably had no clue as to where I was.  
"Rosalie Novak, born 18th October 1937, scheduled to die 7th July 1948." The stranger said, his voice sounded smooth and deep. It felt calming regardless as to what he just said.  
"W-who are you?" was all I managed at the time, my voice become increasingly quiet.  
"My name is William T. Spears." He answered, I could feel him staring down at me, and I must have looked pathetic. Just as he started to come closer the door opened revealing my sister and some other person.

**Rosalie's PoV:**

I Could now see as the room was light again, the man stood in front of me wore a dark suit and a pair of glasses which seemed to suit him perfectly, his dark hair was neat and he was holding something in his hand, I wasn't sure what as my vision was starting to blur.  
"Get away from her!" I heard the man yell as both of them stormed down the stairs. He lunged at William who dodged him and then fixed his glasses.  
"Demons, always getting in the way of my work." He grumbled as he turned back to face me. I looked up at him slightly confused as to what was going on. I looked up into his eyes when once again everything went dark and I hit the cold hard floor.

**Williams PoV:**

"I better hurry this along." I grumbled as I broke her chains and lifted her up. I turned to the exit; I would rather leave through the front door than through the small window I had entered through.  
"You're not getting outta her, not with her!" the woman screamed at me before she charged towards me, a knife clenched tightly in her fist. I quickly moved to the side causing her to stumble and fall to the floor.  
"Damn reaper, I won't have you getting in the way of her revenge." The demon hissed at me before also coming at me with a knife. I sighed as he caught my jacket, tearing it in the process.  
"I don't have time for this, and I don't feel like fighting a demon today." I said as I hurriedly exited the room. I ran through the corridors until I found myself at the entrance, I let out a small sigh of relief when I noticed I wasn't being followed. I opened the door to the cool night air of Paris, this house was situated on the outskirts but you could still see the lights of the city in the distance. I looked down at the girl in my arms to see she was still unconscious.  
"You know, you've caused me a lot of trouble tonight." I whispered and I noticed her eyes twitch slightly. I put her down onto the ground and looked at the To Die list; she was definitely the right person. I readied my Death Scythe and was about to view her cinematic record when I was rudely interrupted.

**Claude's PoV:**

I watched as he prepared to read her cinematic record, of course I wasn't going to allow him to do that, her soul was mine, _she _was mine. I made my way towards the reaper who clearly could sense my presence as he seemed to be on guard.  
"What do you want, demon?" he glared.  
"I want my mistress, so, please be a good reaper and hand her over to me." I said calmly as I continued towards her unconscious form, she was drenched in blood and the scent was delicious, however I restrained myself.  
"She is on the To Die list, so I won't hand her over." He said shaking his head.  
"Well if you won't hand her over then I will have to take her by force." I hissed before advancing.

I dodged all attempts at an attack from his Death Scythe, it was apparent that neither of us were really in the mood for fighting however if that was the way it had to be then so be it. I clenched my fist tight and swiftly connected it with his jaw causing him to stagger backwards. I was about to attack again when he paused.  
"What are you doing?" I questioned as I watched him get down to the floor and started feeling around, it was then I noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses.  
"Where are my glasses?" I heard him mumble, I raised a brow before taking the opportunity to take my mistress and leave. As I picked her up I noticed her eyelids flutter slightly, so I quickly made my escape so that when she awoke she would be in the comfort of her own home, also so I could treat her wounds more easily.

I left the reaper to fumble about looking for his glasses and I quickly and carefully placed my mistress into the car that we had bought, we being Alison and I, she had insisted that she come along.  
"Oh my god, she's soaking in blood, and she's covered in cuts and bruises, that's it I'm going to kill you Faustus!" she yelled at me from the driver's seat, I sat in the back to make sure my mistress was alright.  
"Will you please be quiet she needs her rest." I growled at her causing her to quickly shut up and start driving. Within the hour we had returned to the house and I had placed my mistress in her room and Alison had fetched some first aid supplies before retiring to her own room.

**Rosalie's PoV:**

I felt something cold brush against my arms and legs; I slowly opened my eyes to see what was happening. I looked around and was filled with relief when I saw I was back in my room, I turned my head to see Claude washing the blood from my body and cleaning my wounds.  
"Claude." I whispered, his eyes shot to meet mine, they looked almost like they were sad, that didn't last long and soon he was back to looking as stoic as before.  
"Lady Novak, I see you are awake, good." He mumbled the last word and I nearly didn't catch it, a faint smile crept onto my face as I continued to watch him clean and bandage my wounds. My breathing was heavy and uneven; it felt like my lungs were constricted. I started to cough and covered my mouth with my hand, only to see a few splatters of blood. I shot my eyes to Claude, tears threatening to fall; he gave me a slightly concerned look before speaking.  
"I'm sure you are fine my lady, you just need to get some rest." His voice seemed a little shaky causing me to worry more.  
"Claude, I don't want to die yet." I mumbled, he quickly turned and glared at me.  
"Rosa you are not going to die, that I can promise you." He growled, but I was more surprised that he had used my name, for the first time ever he had called me by my first name.  
"Claude…you called me Rosa." I said with a smile on my face. He looked shocked for a few seconds.  
"I'm sorry lady Novak that was improper of me." I weakly lifted my hand and placed my palm on his cheek.  
"It's fine Claude, I like it when you call me Rosa." I whispered, his face bore no expression however his eyes held a look of happiness which caused me to smile brighter.  
"I promise you Rosa, _we _will get revenge on them, no matter what." He said as he finished tending to the wounds, he stood up slowly before bowing at the waist he looked down at me and for a second I thought I saw him smile, but all too soon that look was gone and he was leaving my room, as he reached the door he looked back to me.  
"Goodnight Rosalie." He whispered. I was happy to be back with him and Alison of course, but I was greatly relieved that I could see Claude again. With that thought in mind I slowly drifted off into a peaceful night's sleep.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, I was limited for time writing this as I was going to the cinema to see guardians of the galaxy so yeah...**

**Alison: well at least you updated**

**Me: yeah are you happy now Alison?**

**Alison: no not really**

**Claude: are you ever happy?**

**Alison: don't start with me Faustus**

**Rosa: um...well bye see you next chapter *watches Alison argue with Claude* Angel please stop them...**

**Me: no this is entertaining XD**


	10. The Fever

**A/N: updated three days in a row awesome.**

**Chapter 10: The Fever**

**Rosalie's PoV:**

"Lady Novak it's time to wake up." I heard Claude say, I wasn't going to move though, I stayed lay in bed trying my best to be still and make it look like I had stopped breathing, why? Because I wanted to give him a fright, plus he was calling me lady Novak again, I much preferred it when he called me Rosa.  
"Lady Novak, please get up or _I_ shall get you up." He sighed as he made his way over to my bed, I could tell he had noticed my lack of breathing as I heard him gasp slightly. The next thing I knew he had grabbed my shoulders and was shaking me slightly, I had to hold in my laugh, this was cruel but all too funny.  
"Rosa, please wake up!" he shouted, I couldn't take it anymore, I opened my eyes and an evil grin crept onto my face, I could tell he wasn't pleased by my little prank as he was glaring at me.  
"Oh c'mon Claude admit it, it was a little funny." I pouted only for that to be quickly replaced by another smile as I started to chuckle.  
"No my lady, that wasn't funny at all." He huffed, my smile left as I looked at him with saddened eyes, he noticed this and gave me a questioning look.  
"Please call me Rosa." I mumbled, he looked down at me as I was still only sat up in my bed.  
"When you pull pranks like that I shall stick to calling you my lady, now please get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast." He said as he turned to walk out of the room. I unconsciously got to the edge of my bed and before I had realised what I was doing I had grabbed his hand and pulled him back. He was now lay on top of me however he wasn't putting any weight on me, his arms were wrapped under my back and our faces were only inches away from each other, so close in fact I could feel his nose brush against mine. I could feel his warmth and I felt like I never wanted to let him go as I looked into his spellbinding golden eyes. The room was silent as we lay there, both looking into each other's eyes not once looking away, for some reason I didn't feel shy or nervous I just felt happiness. I was a little surprised when his face slowly started to get closer to mine and his grip on my back tightened, my eyes started to gently close and I could feel his breath, when the bedroom door was flung open causing my eyes to open completely and we both let out a small sigh of annoyance. What once seemed so close now seemed so far away.  
"Well, well, well getting a little too close to your lady aren't we Claude?" Alison questioned smugly as Claude stood from the bed and straightened out his clothes whilst I sat up and hung my feet over the edge.  
"What I do with Rosa is none of your concern." He retorted, the use of my name shocked her and she stopped talking. His reply also made a blush rise on my cheeks.

"How are you this morning Rosie?" Alison questioned as she turned to me, a slightly worried look on her face.  
"I'm fine." Well that's what I said but straight afterwards I started to violently cough, luckily this time there wasn't any blood. Alison rushed over to me and placed her hand on my forehead.  
"Seems like you have a fever you're burning up." She said rattled.  
"No I feel f-"I started before falling into another coughing fit.  
"You must rest." Claude said as he put me back into bed and pulled the covers up. I sighed as I gave in to them and did as they said; I laid my head back down onto my pillow and looked at them both.  
"So what are you two going to do while I rest then?" I questioned them as they looked at each other then back to me.  
"Alison shall take care of you, I have some business to take care of, and so I shall be gone for a while." Claude answered before Alison punched his arm.  
"_I_ have business to take care off as well you know; you stay and look after her." They continued to argue over who should stay to look after me for a couple of minutes before I spoke up.  
"Listen, considering I will be sleeping most of the day I won't need anyone to take care of me, so why don't both of you go?" I suggested and they looked at me like I had just murdered five people. I ignored their looks and gave them both a stern look of my own, Claude eventually gave in and nodded and so did Alison.  
"Please take care of yourself whilst we are gone." Claude stated more than requested.  
"We will be back as soon as we can." Alison continued and with that they left me to rest.

**Alison's PoV:**

"So Claude getting a little friendly with Rosie aren't we?" I questioned as I glanced over to him as we left Rosie to sleep.  
"Like I said that is none of your concern." He answered.  
"No you see, it is my concern, she is my best friend and I don't want her heart to get broken, besides I thought demons couldn't love." I retorted.  
"I would never break her heart, and sometimes there are exceptions." He said, I stared at his back as we made our way through the corridor, I thought about the possibility of him being in love with her and then it made me wonder what exactly he would do when the time came to take her soul. I wanted to get that thought out of my mind and I wanted to change subject but no matter what I said it would still have some relevance.  
"Huh, bet she won't love you when she finds out you're a spider demon." I chuckled only for me to mentally hit myself, why did I even bring that up. He stopped dead in front of me and I felt very threatened by this however a few seconds later he continued to walk again. I let out a sigh of relief and decided to do my best to drop the topic completely.

"So…what do we plan to do about her sister and that other demon?" I mumbled.  
"Considering they are both the culprits in lady Nov- Rosalie's parents deaths, then she needs to get rid of them both in order to complete her revenge, therefore I cannot technically get rid of them without her word." He replied bluntly.  
"Oh, I see, by the way, how come you didn't mention that Morgan Wright was a demon?" I asked.  
"Because, I did not find that necessary, as I would be the one to take care of him."  
"Okay, but that still doesn't answer the question of what do we do now." I replied.  
"I said I couldn't get rid of them, not I couldn't pay them a visit and try to deter them from coming after Rosalie again." He stated.  
"Oh Claude you're so sneaky, let's go shall we, I want to get this over and done with so I can relax." I said as I rushed to the car, dragging Claude along behind me.

We were in the car and on our way to the house on the outskirts of Paris; they will most likely be expecting us so we came prepared, I had bought along a rather sharp knife that I always used to have back in America just in case one of the patrons of that club ever tried to pull anything funny on me. I also had my own body strength to back me up in case something was to happen to the knife. Claude seemed to have bought along all the knives in the house that he could find.  
"You really like those knives don't you?" I questioned as I continued to drive, why he wasn't driving I don't know, probably so he could sit and admire the knives.  
"They come in handy at times, yes, although I don't need them I am quite an able fighter on my own." He replied.

Shortly after that 'riveting' conversation we had arrived outside the house.  
"You ready?" I asked as I turned to Claude, only to see he had already gotten out of the car and was over by the front door waiting for me.  
"Well I'll take that as a yes then." I continued as I stepped out of the car and made my way over to him. As I reached him the front door swung open to reveal Rosie's sister.  
"We've been expecting you." She said smugly as she showed us the way into the salon. There was a beautiful melody coming from the piano, however it sounded slightly sad and painful. I peered around it to see a young girl sat playing, tears streaming from her eyes, her fingers bleeding. I went over and grabbed her hands however she still tried to play, but I stopped her and pulled her up from the seat.  
"Who said you could stop playing." The woman hissed as we turned to her, her eyes were the same as Rosie's however; hers were much colder and filled with hatred.  
"You can't make this girl play anymore, can't you see she's injured." I said frustrated.  
"As if I care, she's no good for anything else." She scowled as I let the girl go and ushered her out of the room. The woman was now stomping over to me and in seconds she was grabbing me by the throat.  
"Who do you think you are, coming into _my _home and treating _my_ servants like anything but the filth they are?" she hissed.  
"Caroline, enough!" a man growled I assumed that he was Morgan. With that she let go of me and went back over to door to stand with him, she looked up at him with loving eyes, however he did not seem to return those feelings, although I think she was blind to that fact as she wrapped her arm around his.

"What do you want Faustus?" Morgan questioned.  
"Simple really, I want you to stay away from my mistress." He replied.  
"How dare you tell us what to do?" Caroline hissed.  
"Caroline, stop!" Morgan hissed at her, however she ignored him completely. She picked up a letter opener off the desk by the door and charged straight for me, a crazed look in her eyes, it made me wonder what could have happened for her to become this way. However I didn't have time to think about that, I took my knife from my hip and lunged for her.

**Claude's PoV:**

I watched as Alison lunged for Caroline, I quickly looked back to Morgan, his eyes had changed to their demonic colour, and he came towards me ready to fight also. I pulled three of the knives from my jacket and threw them at him, he managed to dodge two of them, and the third one grazed his shoulder. He stopped and glared at me before grabbing one of the swords from the wall.  
"Well that's not fair!" I heard Alison shout, that didn't stop him from coming at me with it. I threw six more knives, he managed to easily swat them away with the sword, but I wasn't going to give up. He lunged forward with the blade, aiming it for my shoulder but I managed to dodge it. I took out three more knives and jammed them into his left shoulder, however that wasn't enough to make him drop the sword and I was starting to run out of knives.  
"What's wrong, running out of ammo?" he questioned as he continuously lunged at me with the sword, I was starting to see how this was unfair. This could have gone on for hours as neither of us showed any signs of backing down and neither of us was becoming tired.

I had gotten down to my last six knives so I had to make them count, not like there was much that could be done considering he was a demon, at best I could wound him, but it wouldn't be fatal. I decided to use them all in one go and I managed to pin him against the wall. This was my chance to make things fair. I grabbed the other sword from the wall and rammed it into his shoulder and began to drag it down, slowly cutting through him. I could feel my own eyes change at the sight of him squirming slightly. That didn't last long and he seemed to gain some dominance again over the situation, he grabbed the blade and pushed it out of his arm, he jumped up and kicked me away from him causing me to stagger backwards slightly. I adjusted my glasses before charging for him; before I could reach him he had gotten free from the knives and dodged my attack. He quickly picked up his own sword and had placed it into my shoulder, most likely to get revenge for his own shoulder. I clenched my fist tight before connecting it with his face and then with his stomach, I was _not _going to let him get the better of me. He returned the favour by slashing my face with the blade; I wiped the blood away with my thumb before punching him in the shoulder, making sure to put a large amount of pressure on his wound. We continued this routine for a little while longer, I could see his wounds were getting the better of him as his breathing became heavier and his pace started to slow.

**Alison's PoV:**

We were both covered in many cuts and bruises; however our little fight wasn't over yet. I took my knife and placed it between her ribs, not far enough in to puncture a lung or anything, but far enough to cause some blood loss. She grabbed my head and smashed her own into mine causing us both to stagger backwards.  
"You moron I'm not fully human, I'm stronger than you, so give up already you psychotic bitch." I groaned holding my forehead before shaking it off and running for her again. We both collided, pushing at the other; I tightened my grip on her hands and dug my nails into the backs of them, drawing a little bit of blood.  
"No, I won't give up, not until I have your head as well as that demons, I will make sure my sister suffers greatly for what she did to me!" she screamed. I rolled my eyes before slamming her back into a wall, knocking the breath out of her as she fell to the floor. I placed my foot onto her leg and pushed down, slowly crushing the bone causing her to let out a yelp. A few seconds after a knife flew past me, just missing my face; I spun around and glared at Claude who was still fighting with Morgan.  
"What the hell Claude!" I yelled.  
"That was him not me!" he growled as he continued to dodge attacks. As I turned back around Caroline had already gotten up from the floor and was holding my own knife to my throat.  
"I want you to scream, I want you to beg for mercy, beg, I said beg!" she screeched, a psychotic grin on her face. I stayed silent, I didn't fear death, and after all I was part reaper. She glared at me before grabbing my hair and dragging me out onto the balcony. The salon was on the third floor so we were quite high up. She bent me over the balcony and tightened the grip on my hair causing me to flinch.  
"Look, see the floor down there, soon your insides will be painting it, those pretty little entrails of yours will be spilling out all over the floor. She hissed in my ear, sending a cold shock down my spine, her voice was so sickeningly sweet it made me want to puke.  
"I hope you enjoy your fall." She said before pushing me over the railing. I tried my best to grab hold of the edge but my fingers were slipping. I closed my eyes tight as I felt my last few fingers slip, only to be pulled up and back over the balcony railing. I opened my eyes to see Claude.  
"T-thanks." I said wide eyed.  
"Don't mention it, now if you would kindly take care of Caroline, I would really appreciate the help." He said as he went back to continue fighting Morgan. I noticed that he was covered in scratches and some wounds were bleeding quite badly, I knew he was a demon but still this had to stop, soon. I returned to the room to see Caroline watching Claude and Morgan fight, a disgusting grin on her face, I picked up my knife that was lying on the floor behind her and I kicked the back of her legs causing her to fall to her knees, I then placed my knife to her throat and pressed it into her slightly to draw some blood. She let out a whimper before calling for her demon.  
"Morgan!" she whined tears trickling down her cheeks, she looked pathetic. They stopped fighting and both looked towards me, Claude gave me a look that said 'if you kill her then Rosalie will kill you.' I gave him a small nod to assure him I wasn't planning on killing Caroline, yet.  
"Come any closer and I will slit her pretty little throat." I growled, she whimpered again and I kneed her back causing her to fall forward slightly pushing the knife in a little deeper, still not deep enough to really harm her.  
"What's wrong, don't like the taste of your own medicine?" I hissed in her ear.  
"What do you want?" Morgan asked, rather too calmly.  
"I want this to be a warning to you and I want you to heed it, come anywhere near Rosalie, either of you, and I will come back and slit this bitches throat, do I make myself clear?" I snarled, making Caroline flinch and cry more.  
"Very well, now please leave." He said, I bought her to her feet and we made our way to the entrance, as we stepped out I threw Caroline towards Morgan who took her back inside, not before shooting me a glare. I chuckled as I turned to Claude.  
"I think we made our point don't you?" I asked him, he didn't look in the slightest bit amused. This made me laugh more, not to mention the fact we were both covered in cuts and scratches as well as some angry looking bruises, he would heal quickly of course as he was a demon, and if I was a reaper I would also heal quickly, however I'm only half so I heal, half as fast.

We got back into the car and started to make our way back to our own home. By the time we had gotten there, all his bruises had gone and only a few scratches on his face and hands remained. This was going to be fun to explain to Rosie.

**Rosalie's PoV:**

I was lay in bed still, I had gotten at least six hours of extra sleep and I was feeling a lot better now, when I heard a car pull up and two doors slam. 'They're back!' I thought excitedly as I heard the front door open and close.  
"So listen, thanks for helping me out earlier, and…I'm sorry for being such a…ya know, sorry." I heard Alison say, presumably to Claude as I heard his voice next.  
"Like I said, don't mention it."

I heard the door to my room creak open and I saw them both, Alison was absolutely covered in cuts and bruises, whereas Claude only had a few scratches on his face, I'm sure he would have had more than just that but I knew that as he was a demon, he would heal quicker.  
"Rosie, you should be sleeping!" Alison called as she ran over to me.  
"Yes but then I wouldn't see you come into my room now would I?" I questioned.  
"Touché." She laughed before pressing her hand to my forehead like earlier.  
"Good your fever is gone, do you feel any better?" she asked.  
"Mm, yes much better actually." I said as I began to get out of bed however Alison pushed me back down and only allowed me to sit up.  
"No, you still need to rest." She said shaking her head. She moved away from the bed and stood back over by the door enabling Claude to come over.  
"Care to tell me what business it was that you had to take care of?" I asked with a smirk as I glanced at all the scratched on his face.  
"I think it would be best if you didn't know." He said.  
"Claude do I have to remind you about the order I gave you?" I asked raising a brow and pouting slightly.  
"Do you really want to know what we were up to?" he, for the third time, answered my question with another question.  
"No, not really as long as you are okay, that's fine." I said a small smile on my face.  
"Ahem, what about me?" Alison asked as she leant against the door frame with her arms crossed.  
"Uh, I-I meant both of you." I stuttered a blush creeping onto my face. This got me a small laugh in return from her. I looked back to Claude whose eyes were still on me.  
"I'm glad you are alright my la- Rosa." He corrected himself.  
"Thank you Claude." I said as I stared up into his golden orbs, at that moment everything else seemed to fade away and it felt like it was just us, without really thinking about it I grabbed his jacket and pulled him over, my lips met his and I closed my eyes. I opened them again when he returned the kiss, our eyes locked, I reached up my free hand and tangled my fingers into his hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Ahem…I'm still here you know?" Alison stated more than asked, making us break away from each other, my heart was beating rapidly I felt like it might give out and I looked away from him slightly flustered, however as I did I thought I saw him smile at me.  
"Whoa, hold on, did I just see you smile Claude?" Alison asked rather excitedly. However, his expression returned to normal as soon as she said it.  
"Hmm I'm not sure Alison but I think you might have caught a fever too as I swear I just saw him smile too, we must be hallucinating." I chuckled I was still a little surprised by what I had just done anyway so I decided to relieve some of the awkwardness by joking with Alison. He stood from where he was kneeling on the bed and turned to Alison.  
"We should let her rest some more, just to be sure." He said as he ushered her out of the room, however as he reached the door he turned to look back at me and I could've sworn I saw him smile slightly at me.

**Claude's PoV:**

'I can't believe that this girl, no, this woman, had caused me to feel human emotions.' I thought to myself, I knew that on rare occasions demons could feel things such as love, however I never even considered that I would ever feel it. No longer did I want just her soul, I wanted all of her, everything about her seemed to draw me in and nothing would stop me from having her, I couldn't care less about her soul, regardless as to how enticing it was, it meant nothing to me if I could have the rest of her. Her actions had made it quite clear how she felt about me and therefore…

_She will be mine._

**A/N: so, I don't know if he was a little or a lot OOC, but it's romance, its hard to not be OOC.**

**Alison: so...are they finally getting together?**

**Me: wait and see, stop being so impatient.**

**Rosa: will Alison and Claude finally stop fighting?**

**Me: maybe...maybe not**

**Caroline: why do you have to be so mean to me?**

**Me: because you're evil end of discussion**

**Claude: goodbye.**


	11. An Interesting Day

**A/N: sorry it took a while to update, or it didn't depends what you consider a while really, so yeah not much to say, so enjoy :3**

**Chapter 11: An Interesting Day**

**Caroline's PoV:**

"That bitch broke my leg." I hissed as I dragged myself onto the couch.

"Well you shouldn't have gotten so cocky then should you." Morgan stated as he sat down next to me.

"I'll kill her, and my sister!" I seethed as Morgan took a look at my wounds on my neck.

"You won't be doing anything until you have fully recovered." He said as he began to trace the fresh cut along my throat. I sighed as I came up with various ways to get my revenge, perhaps try kidnapping again, or maybe just burn them all whilst they sleep, so many ways, so little time to think about it. He looked at me with a raised brow, he could clearly tell what I was thinking and he shook his head.

"For now you just need to rest, think about different ways to kill them later, understand?" he questioned as he wrapped gauze around my throat.

"Fine, I'll rest, but only if you stay with me." He shot me an irritated look before picking me up off the couch and carrying me to my room. He bought me to my bed and pulled the covers up over me.

"I'm not a baby I can do these things on my own." I grumbled.

"Not in this state you can't." He replied.

"It's my leg that's broken, not my arms." I retorted, he didn't reply only rolled his eyes.

"This is pathetic, I feel useless like this, if you had have just killed that other demon when you had the chance none of this would have happened." I said looking up at him.

"All in good time, now rest." He was just about to leave when I grabbed his wrist. I looked up at him from beneath my lashes and gave him a slightly pleading look mixed in with playful.

"Won't you stay to make sure I don't do anything that could get me more hurt?" I asked innocently. He looked down at me before climbing into the bed; I turned to face him slightly and wrapped my arms around his waist as he wrapped his around my shoulders.

"Fine I'll stay." He said as I rested my head on his chest.  
"Good." I mumbled as I snuggled into him, the world around me turned dark as my eyes closed and I drifted into a deep sleep.

**Rosalie's PoV:**

I sat on the edge of my bed and played with my thumbs; I took a quick look at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearly one in the morning. I let out a sigh when…  
*Growl*  
While I took the whole day to rest up and recover I forgot to actually have some food, so I hadn't eaten since the day before which meant I was starving and it felt like my stomach was trying to claw its way out of me. I sat for a moment swinging my legs thinking about what I should do, I didn't want to get caught because no doubt I would get some kind of lecture about not taking proper care of myself. My stomach growled again and reverberated through the room which left me feeling slightly embarrassed. I decided I couldn't take it any longer, enough was enough, I stood slowly from my bed making sure I didn't get up too quick and become dizzy. Once I was sure I was fine I crept out of my room and into the hallway, I looked both ways to make sure It was clear, when I couldn't see anyone I decided to, as silently as I could, creep down the hall. I stopped and hid behind a plant pot when I saw Claude, he seemed to be entering a guest room, which I assumed to be his room, I had never really asked where he was staying in the house. I could have sworn that as he entered the room he looked at me, if only from the corner of his eyes. I shook it off and tiptoed down the stairs. I quietly made my way into the dining room and over to the kitchen door, I rested my hand on the handle and took a quick look around to make sure I hadn't been followed. I was fine. I took a deep breath, I had never actually been into the kitchen as I never had any need to, and I had only had a brief glance when I was looking for Claude. What lay beyond the wooden door could either be extremely interesting or overwhelmingly boring, it could just be a normal kitchen or it could hold many secrets. With that in mind I turned the handle and pushed the door open. I stepped past the threshold and shut the door behind me whilst I felt around for the light switch; I flicked it on and blinked while my eyes adjusted.

I stared straight ahead at the completely average kitchen, that was a huge disappointment, though it was a kitchen, it wasn't like it could have been special anyway. I let out a depleted sigh as I shuffled over to the refrigerator. I pulled it open and stared blankly at the contents, yes there were lots of ingredients, but I had no clue as to what to do with most of them. I moved a few items around before I found a carton of eggs. I took out a bowl from under the counter and tried to find a whisk, which was in a draw across from where I was stood. All that sneaking around had left me feeling drained, I cracked three eggs into the bowl and set the others down on the counter beside me. I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I started to whisk the eggs. I yawned every now and again and I was barely even trying to beat the eggs, they were kind of just swirling around in the bowl, I stared at my own pathetic attempt for a few seconds before I froze to the spot.

"Are you even trying?" I heard a smug voice ask from behind me.

"Y-yes, of course I'm trying." I stuttered as I eased up and continued to swirl the eggs round in the bowl.

"Let me." He took the bowl from me as well as the whisk and started to beat the eggs. I turned around to face him.

"How did you know I was here anyway?" I asked folding my arms and watching him.

"Simple, you're not very good at being quiet." He answered; I glared at him and pouted. He seemed to be engrossed in what he was doing as he didn't even look up when he spoke. I sighed and bit my bottom lip as I looked around the room aimlessly.

"Soo…I'll get a frying pan I guess." I mumbled as I made my way past him and took a frying pan from under a counter by the door. I turned around and nearly jumped backwards, Claude was now stood in front of me, and the bowl was set down on the counter where he was a minute ago.

"Um, hi." I choked as I tried to back away, only to end up backed against a counter. I stood stock still as he leaned towards me, he placed both arms either side of me and gripped the counter as he continued to lean closer. He was inches away and I could feel his warm breath tickle my ear as he whispered to me, I could sense a blush rising on my cheeks due to the close proximity.

"So, what is it you wanted to make anyway?" he asked, the blush immediately left as I glared up at him. I pushed the frying pan into his chest and moved him away from me, he took it and I let go crossing my arms in the process.

"I wanted an omelette." I grumbled as we moved back over to the bowl. He placed the frying pan down on the stove to heat up for a bit.

I leant back against a counter; my arms still crossed, I thought about it for a few seconds before deciding to make myself useful, I went to move to the bowl but managed to trip over my own foot, I fell onto my knees and I stayed there for a few seconds before I started to laugh. I could feel Claude staring at me in confusion and he held his hand down to me. I took it, still laughing, and he pulled me up, however he pulled me up with so much force I ended up stumbling and falling into him. I stared up at him blankly.

"You really should be more careful." He whispered into my ear, I hadn't even noticed he had leaned down, another blush quickly spread across my face.

"Will you ever learn your lesson?" he whispered the question and I continued to stare blankly over his shoulder. He pulled back and looked at me, as soon as he noticed my blush a smirk tugged at his mouth like he was satisfied with my reaction.

"No." I breathed as I stared up into his gold orbs; we stayed there for a few seconds in silence before I reached up and tangled my finger into his hair and pulled him down, my other hand rested against his chest. My lips met his and it was only then that I realised what I had just done. I didn't care. He snaked one arm around my waist and pulled me closer, I broke the kiss for a few seconds to catch my breath before pulling him back down again, and his free hand began to slowly trail up my waist and to my shoulder. He placed his hand over my shoulder blade where my contract mark was, it burned slightly causing me to flinch however, it didn't last long and he began to trace it with his index finger. He tightened his grip on my waist and lightly bit my bottom lip asking for entrance, I wasn't going to give in just yet so I ignored him, making him to growl and push me up against one of the counters. I smirked and then stopped resisting, his tongue began to explore my mouth, it was a strange sensation but I wasn't complaining. In one sudden movement I had been lifted onto the counter.

His hands left my waist and slowly trailed down to my thighs and gripped them, I pulled away to catch my breath and I caught a glimpse of his eyes, they were that same demonic pink as before, they faded back to their original colour and my heart started to race, his eyes were filled with lust, which made me feel slightly nervous. He moved one hand to the back of my head and within seconds his lips were pressed firmly against my own once again, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him as close I possible, we were both caught in the moment when…  
*Growl*  
We both paused and I pulled away from the kiss, for a moment I was irritated that we had been interrupted once again only this time it was by myself. We both let out a disappointed sigh and I rested my forehead against his, I started to laugh and he began to chuckle.

"Well I guess we should continue cooking." He said as he helped me down from the counter, I straightened out my nightgown and went to grab the bowl.

After making some food I quickly ate it and placed my plate and cutlery into the sink.

"Thanks…" I mumbled as I quickly thought over what just happened. I made my way over to the door and was about to go back to my room when he placed his hand on the door to stop me. I turned around slowly to look at him. He was looking down at me with a slightly irritated look.

"You should take more care of yourself." He complained.

"Yes I know." I replied pouting, I thought I had escaped a lecture.

"If you don't you could end up in a worse condition."

"Mm, I know." I nodded turning back to the door, a shock was sent through me and goose bumps rose along my arms, his arms were wrapped around my waist, his lips brushed past my ear, I was probably bright red as I heard his chuckle only making my blush worsen.

"Goodnight." He whispered as he lightly nibbled my ear, I quickly pulled away and swiftly left the room shutting the door behind me just as quickly. My eyes were wide as the events that had just transpired played through in my mind, I'm not sure exactly what was going on between us but either way I retracted my comment from earlier about the kitchen, it certainly did hold some secrets, well now it did anyway. With that in mind I quickly returned to my room and climbed back into my bed, I stared up at the ceiling trying to clear my mind and once I had I drifted off into dreamless sleep.

**Alison's PoV:**

I shot up in bed as soon as I heard noises coming from downstairs and decided to go investigate. I slowly opened my door and peered out making sure the coast was clear before I crept out into the hallway, I carefully looked around the corner of the hall to make sure I didn't get caught, that was when I saw Rosie quickly entering her room, and she looked like she was in a daze. I raised a brow and shuddered as I felt a breath on the back of my neck. I spun around to see none other than Claude.

"You shouldn't wander around at this time of night; you never know what could be lurking around a corner." he said, a rather smug look on his face, I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"Yeah you apparently, has no one ever told you how creepy you can be and how much of a stalker you are?" I retorted as I watched his eyes flick to Rosie's door and then back to me.

"Oh, I see you were stalking _her_, why don't you just admit you're in love with her." I said as he glared down at me, I chuckled before uncrossing my arms.

"I'm serious though, and don't give me that crap about her just being food or whatever, I mean if I'm to go by anything that happened between you and her yesterday…and  
just now, then…" I continued and he stared at me dumbfounded.

"How did you-?" he questioned; I waved the question away with my hand.

"All you need to know is that I know everything." I said as I walked past him to go back to my room, ignoring any further questions. Actually I had just guessed at what had happened between them, I just pieced it all together really, the way Rosie looked and the way Claude was acting, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

**Claude's PoV:**

I regained my composure and took one last glance towards Rosa's room before returning to the kitchen. Once there I began to wash the dishes, a smirk creeping on to my face as I thought about what had transpired around ten minutes ago. I finished washing and drying the dishes and then put them away in their respective places. It wouldn't be long now until I claimed her as my own I thought; once I had I wouldn't allow anyone to lay a hand on her. Those who wished to bring her harm would have to go through me first and those who would try and take her away from me would die trying.

"She is mine; I won't let anyone else have her." I growled.

**Rosalie's PoV:**

I stretched up in my bed and heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called excitedly, though I was still confused as to why the things that happened early in the morning had happened it had put me in a good mood.

"Rosie, can I talk to you about something?" Alison asked a worried look in her eyes as she entered the room, carefully closing the door behind her so she didn't make too much noise, it made me wonder if she had another hangover, but judging by the fact she seemed perfectly fine I reasoned that she genuinely didn't want to make much noise this early in the morning.

"Hmm, yeah sure what is it?" I asked, she came over and sat on the edge of the bed before she turned and faced me.

"Well it's just, well…it's just…" she seemed to be having trouble thinking of the right words and was hesitating slightly.

"Well it's just, what?" I said trying to hurry her along, I wanted to get dressed and have some breakfast, although at that particular moment I wasn't all that hungry.

"Do you love Claude?" she rushed the question out and her words caught me off guard as I stared at her blankly. I blinked a few times as I let what she asked sink in.

"Um, why do you ask?" I questioned and she looked away and out of the window, it was a rather sunny day, the clouds were sparse.

"It's just he's a demon and you have a contract with him, so when the contract ends your soul belongs to him, so I just don't want you to get hurt is all." She explained. I put my hand on her shoulder in an attempt to reassure her, as she faced me again I gave her a wry smile.

"I know that, but that won't change how I feel about him." I tried to be reassuring with my words also but I wasn't even convincing myself, of course I was worried about the outcome of it all, I knew he would take my soul regardless as to how I felt about him. I stood up from the bed and stretched again.

"Anyway, I need to get dressed, and so do you, so I'll see you at breakfast okay?" I asked as I shooed her from the room.

"Oh, fine!" she called from the hallway, I shut the door and stood there for a while, I let out a sigh and then made my way to the window, I looked out over the garden, it truly was beautiful.

I resumed my daily routine of getting dressed, I rummaged through my draws and found a lilac polka dot dress, the dots on it were white, and there was a white bow tied around the waist pulling it in slightly. I put it on and it came just above my knees, it had a low back and showed off part of my mark which made me feel slightly uncomfortable, I also wore a pair of lilac flats, I found that flats were a lot more comfortable to walk around in all day than wearing heels just so I could be a few inches taller. I went to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth and do my makeup and hair; I put my hair in two victory rolls at the front and left the rest down, my arms still ached from the blood loss and the wounds would reopen if I moved them too much, so I decided that minimum effort on my appearance would have to suffice if I wanted to heal. I left my room and went down to the dining room; I was surprised to see that Alison wasn't there yet. I decided to look for and go fetch her, firstly I made my way back up the stairs and to her room but she wasn't there either. I searched the guest rooms, calling her name every now and again to see if she would answer, as well as the study just to be sure, but still I couldn't find her. I wondered if she had gone out for something, that was when I heard a noise coming from the broom closet, I was curious although I was confused as to why she would be in there, after all since when did she ever do any housework, I grabbed the handle and turned it, I stood there in silence as I processed what I saw.

**Alison's PoV: minutes before Rosalie started her search.**

"Grell what the hell are you doing here?" I questioned as I stared at the rather flamboyant redheaded shinigami in front of me.

"I'm here to check up on my two favourite girls of course." He said as he walked past me into the foyer, I closed the door and turned to him again, shaking my head at how he just let himself in.

"I am also here to apologize for the other day…" he mumbled I tilted my head to the side and stared at him for a moment deep in thought when I remembered what he was referring too.

"Oh no that's fine, it wasn't a big deal." I said rushing my words. He looked at me slightly confused as to why I seemed so flustered when I had just said it wasn't a big deal, which was when I heard Rosie calling my name. Without thinking I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the broom closet, it was rather cramped but I wasn't exactly complaining. We were extremely close, my chest pressed against his which was a little awkward, what made It worse was the fact I had liked him for a while, but when we kissed when we were drunk I didn't know exactly how to react as we _were_ drunk which meant it didn't exactly mean anything, so being this close was really tempting. And I gave in. I pushed him against the wall and my lips met his, he seemed shocked for a moment, not entirely sure what to do but once that subsided he returned the kiss. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer, not that we could have gotten much closer anyway; my hands gripped his shirt, his free hand entangled in my hair. I was about to start unbuttoning his shirt, which was when…

**Rosalie's PoV:**

My hand dropped from the handle and I stared blankly at them, Alison pushed away from Grell, or at least tried to, there really wasn't much room in there after all. They both turned to me and looked shocked, although I think I reserved the right to be shocked. I had to laugh though; they both looked like some teens that had been caught in the janitor's closet by a teacher. When I recovered from my laughing fit I decided to speak.

"A-Alison, breakfast is ready." I stuttered as I was still partially laughing.

"You can bring Grell too, I don't mind." I chuckled and then turned on my heels and made my way to the dining room.

Alison entered the room with Grell just behind her, they both sat down next to each other and I sat in my usual spot.

"So, you and Grell huh?" I said as I picked up a piece of toast and bit it. They turned to me again shocked, their cheeks dusted with a light pink, it was priceless.

"C-can't you just drop it…" Alison stuttered. I chuckled again before finishing off my toast, at that moment Claude walked in shooting Alison a displeased look as he saw Grell, clearly he wasn't much of a fan.

"Hey Claude want to hear about something interesting?" I asked a sly look on my face, just then Alison dashed out of her seat and behind me, clamping a hand over my mouth to stop any further comments. He looked at me and then at Alison who was glaring down at me. That look suddenly turned to mischievous.

"Actually it is quite interesting." She started and I shot her an equally shocked look.

"Rosie here is in love with you Claude." She continued smugly, I felt my face heat up and I knew that I had gone red; I could feel it reaching my ears too. I bit her hand as hard as I could and she let out a small yelp and let go.

"Yeah well, Alison was making out with Grell in the broom closet!" I retorted, crossing my arms.

"Hah you didn't even deny that you love him." Alison said giddily. My eyes widened and I shot her a look that screamed 'shut the hell up!' I gingerly looked over at Claude who was staring at me with a smirk which made me feel uneasy. I turned back to Alison and Grell who were also staring at me with a smirk.

"You don't even know anything about the man you love, rather the demon you love, so I don't see why you even like him so much." She said folding her arms.

"Don't say it like that." I said flustered and she raised a brow.

"How else and I supposed to say it, in French?" she asked but before I answered she started speaking again.

"Fine, vous ne savez pas-"she started before I cut her off.

"Okay I get it, I…I don't want to talk about this right now." I said feeling uncomfortable before I stood from the table and quickly exited into the garden. Once again I found myself at the centre of the maze; it felt peaceful just being there and I would rather be there than stuck in that uncomfortable situation in the dining room.

I sat down on the edge of the fountain and stared up at the sky and started to watch the clouds as I absentmindedly twirled a piece of my wine red hair round my index finger, I felt calmer now, that was until I heard footsteps, as I looked back down I saw Claude stood in front of me.

"Please go away I don't want to talk to anyone right now." I said as I looked down at the floor not wanting to make eye contact, the fact Alison had flat out told him how I felt and the fact I forgot to deny it was too embarrassing for me right now.

"She was right you know, you know very little about me." He said as he sat down next to me, I could feel his eyes on me but I still didn't want to look up.

"So why don't you tell me." I mumbled as I took a quick glance at him from the corner of my eye.

"What do you want to know?" he asked his eyes still on me.

"Well…for starters why does Alison keep making fun of you and spiders?" I looked up slightly and then back down.

"Because of the type of demon I am." He answered and I gave him a look that said 'you are going to need to elaborate on that', when he didn't continue I spoke again.

"Which is…?" I questioned, I was now looking at him regardless as to how embarrassed I felt.

"A spider demon." He answered, although he seemed to hesitate, which gave me an idea. I backed away from him slightly, not out of disgust or fear but just to see what kind of reaction this would cause. He watched me and then his eyes dropped to the floor, it made me feel bad, so I shuffled back over to him and reached out my hand and cupped his chin, turning his head back so he was facing me, I gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see how you would react, knowing what kind of demon you are doesn't change the way I feel about you, I mean, if anything was going to deter me from you it would be the fact that you are a demon in general, but I don't care." I said only to realize I had just sort of confirmed how I feel about him.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me into him, I buried my face into his chest and held his arms as he wrapped them around me, he was warm and I felt happy and like I never wanted to let him go.

"I love you." I mumbled against him almost inaudible, though he clearly heard me.

"No matter what happens I won't let anyone harm you, and no one will take you away from me." He said as his grip tightened, though it was still comfortable, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down into a short, but sweet kiss before I let him go and stood up. He also stood and we started to make our way out of the maze, he was a few steps behind me when I heard him speak.

"You're mine." He said in a low seductive growl which made a corner of my mouth twitch into a one sided smirk as that was his way of saying how he felt.

We reached the house, Grell and Alison were still in the dining room conversing about something, they stopped when they saw us and they both looked at us with mischievous grins.

"What?" I questioned raising a brow.

"Oh, nothing…" she said still grinning.

"Why don't you two go back to your broom closet?" I suggested with a glare causing them both to look away from each other. I grinned in victory.

"Wait a minute Claude; didn't my dear Bassy kill you?" Grell suddenly asked causing both Alison and I to turn to Claude who had gone back to being expressionless.

"Yes, what of it?" he asked, we were still surprised by this new piece of information.

"Then how are you alive?" Alison asked in a slightly higher pitched voice, clearly surprise had gotten the better of her.

"I'm not completely sure myself however, I assume that Hades got bored and therefore decided to bring me back." He said as he started clearing the table. We blinked a few times in confusion. Alison and I looked at each other before looking back to Claude who didn't seem to care about the fact he had been killed, though it now made sense to me why he hated Sebastian so much, but it was irritating how he had left out the part where he died when he was explaining his past with Ciel and Sebastian to me.

Our attention was quickly drawn away from that as all our heads shot round to face the door to the foyer when we heard a sudden crash. We got up and Claude made his way out into the foyer ahead of us, where we all stared blankly at the source of the sound, Claude quickly made his way over to me and stood in front of me as he blocked me off from our new guest.

**A/N: so for those of you who have waited for some real romance, here ya go :3 hope it wasn't too OOC, I tried my best, in fact this is the second time of writing this chapter because the first time round I hated it so much it was OOC beyond belief, this is the improved version. Please please please review this I love to know what you think.  
I want to thank heartsvampires92 for reviewing this, that means a lot. anyway I will try and update again soon, so see you then :D**

**PS: I know I took French for 5 years but I'm still terrible at it XD**


	12. The Rather Rude Guest

**A/N: Hey, so here's chapter 12, enjoy**

**Chapter 12: The Rather Rude Guest**

**Rosalie's PoV:**

I stared blankly over Claude's shoulder at the familiar reaper, he fixed his glasses with what looked to be a pruner it looked kind of funny but I was more surprised as to what he was doing here.

"What do you want?" Claude hissed at the man. He sighed and pointed the pruner toward Grell, a rather irritated look in his eyes and his brow twitched slightly.

"That." He said bluntly. Alison looked towards Grell and then back at the smart looking reaper, scowling at him for reasons unknown to me.

"Oh Will you came for me~" Grell said, well more like sang, I looked towards the reaper and it hit me where I had seen him before, he was the one who got me away from my sister the other day.

"Yes, however, only because we have work to do." He glared.

"You're William T. Spears right?" I questioned.

"Yes, and you are Rosalie Novak, the human who caused me overtime and nearly got me demoted." He scowled making me shrink back behind Claude.

"You can take him, however stay away from Rosa." Claude growled as he pushed me further behind him.

"Don't worry, you're little toy is safe, she's no longer on the To-Die list, all thanks to you, demon." He hissed sending me another glare before facing Claude again, the two seemed to be shooting daggers at each other.

"Uh…how about some tea." I interrupted their little staring competition giving them both a faint smile as they turned to look at me.

"No thank you, I have a very busy schedule, Grell lets go, and honestly why do you hang around with that filthy demon and his pet, and that Halfling, she's an abomination." He seethed as he glanced at Alison, a look of absolute hatred in her eyes.

**Alison's PoV:**

I shot a look towards Grell, he just stood there watching William like he was some kind of god, and he never looked at me that way. It annoyed me how he hadn't even tried to defend me; he hadn't breathed a single word, just stood there.

I absolutely hated Will, ever since we were kids; he would always make fun of me and pick on me all because I wasn't a 'full reaper' like him.

"What the hell is your problem?" I yelled at him, I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes, I wasn't going to give in yet, and I blinked them back.

"You are my problem, such a thing as a half human half reaper should not exist, and it is disgusting." He said flatly as he adjusted his glasses again, I looked towards Grell, his expression finally changing to one of worry, but who for me or William. Why hadn't he tried to defend me at all, not saying I needed help defending myself, but I thought he would have cared about me enough to stop Will? Apparently not.

"You're seriously going to just stand there!" I glared at Grell who gave me a shocked look, I heard will chuckle smugly at this.

"You know what, why don't you take that pruner of a death scythe and shove it up your ass, you bastard!" with that I felt the tears I had been holding back slide down my cheeks, they were mostly tears of anger, I turned on my heels and practically ran up the stairs, I slammed the door shut loud enough to make sure everyone would hear it before storming over to my bed and burying my face in my pillow.

**Rosalie's PoV:**

I gaped at what had just happened moments ago. I couldn't seem to think of anything to say I was still stunned.

"I'll go talk to her." Grell said looking guilty as he slowly dragged himself up the stairs. I regained my composure and turned to Will with a glare. We stood around and listened in to what was going on upstairs.

**Alison's PoV:**

I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling contemplating whether or not I regretted my actions. That was when I heard a knock at the door.

"Go away I don't want to talk to you." I hissed, still unmoving.

"Do you even know who it is?" the voice asked.

"No…" I mumbled as I turned my head to the door slightly.

"It's Grell." He said, he sounded like he felt guilty, and so he should.

"Oh…go away." I replied as I turned to face the window. The handle turned and he stepped in and closed the door behind him, I turned over to glare at him, I didn't care how innocent his expression looked.

"Get out." I scowled as I stood and began to push him towards the door.

"Wait, I'm sorry." He said looking down towards his feet.

"Do you even know why I'm angry at you?" I questioned as I opened the door.

"Um…" he started, his eyes darting around as if he was looking for the answer in the furniture.

"Because, Grell Sutcliff, you didn't even try to defend me or stop William from saying such things to me that is why I am angry, I though after everything you would have cared enough to defend me even just a little." I yelled as I shoved him out of the door, slamming it in his face. I went back over to the bed and buried my face into my pillow once more.

**Grell's PoV:**

I stood still staring blankly at the now closed door, I opened my mouth to speak when I heard Alison crying, I decided it would be best if I kept silent; I turned slowly and made my way back to the foyer. I looked over to Will; he didn't seem to really care about what he had said he seemed more interested in checking the time.  
"I'll go wait outside." I mumbled as I hung my head feeling guilty, I caught a glimpse of Rosie giving me a sympathetic look as I opened the front door and exited in silence.

**Rosalie's PoV:**

I turned to glare at William who was fixing his glasses, he was about to leave when I spoke.

"William, can I speak to you for a moment?" I asked giving him a displeased look, my voice held a hint of contempt.

"If you must, however make it quick, I am rather busy." He sighed as I led him to the study; I left Claude in the foyer. I slammed the door shut which seemed to startle him.

"William, you do realise just how rude you were right?" I questioned with a stern look.

"I was simply giving my opinion." He stated, his eyes wandered to one of the bookshelves and examined the titles.

"You're doing it now too; please pay attention when I am speaking to you." I felt like I was his mother giving him a lecture on manners. His eyes came back to me and seemed to start examining me, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"You do know that once your contract is up he will take your soul without a second thought?" he asked, my gaze dropped to the floor before I began to answer.

"Yes I know exactly what will happen, I have known all along, what of it?"

"And yet you still throw yourself at him." I shot him a glare and grit my teeth at his words.

"I do not throw myself at anyone; I can't help how I feel about him, end of discussion." I seethed.

"Humph, emotions are troublesome and unnecessary." I chuckled slightly at his words.

"Yes, they are quite, but that's just part of being human, hell, that's just part of being alive." He looked at me stunned his glasses slipped down slightly, when he snapped out of his daze he quickly pushed them back up.

"I have come to terms with what will happen to me, and I often wonder if revenge is really worth it, but then I guess whatever will be, will be, and there is no changing it or going back, I'm just thankful for the life I got to live, the friends I made, and I don't regret a thing." I finished, I looked at him and tilted my head to the side slightly, closed my eyes and gave my brightest smile. I truly did feel that way, and when it is all over I would part without any regrets. When I opened my eyes I furrowed my brow, he had turned away from me slightly so I could barely see his face. However, from what I could see his cheeks looked a little pink, I giggled at the thought of him blushing which caused him to abruptly turn even further from me.

"Will, would you mind going to apologize to Alison?" I asked faintly smiling as he composed himself and turned back to me. His expression had gone back to unamused.

"Very well." He said with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh and Will, I'm sorry about the overtime." I said with a bright smile, with that he promptly left the study. I followed shortly behind; I re-joined Claude who was still standing by the front door, a concerned and slightly irritated look on his face.

"You can relax, I'm fine." I mumbled, his expression eased up a little but he clearly wasn't happy. We watched as Will now was the one to venture up the stairs and to Alison's room.

**Alison's PoV:**

I let out a choked sigh as I rubbed the remaining tears from my eyes, I stood up and straightened out my clothing before heading to my door, I wanted to apologize for acting the way I did. I pulled open the door, however William had also gone to open it at the same time causing him to stumble into me, and I blinked in shock at our close proximity a large blush spreading across my face, a nervous look on his face as he quickly moved away from me.

"I-I came to apologize for the things I said…" he mumbled as he fixed his glasses once again, clearly if they kept slipping he needed to get ones that fitted better. I was slightly irritated by the fact he had apologized first, and an apology wasn't exactly enough for what he said.

"Yeah well, whatever, don't you have somewhere else to be, like doing your job or something?" I grumbled.

"Yes, I do so if you'll excuse me." With that he left, I glared at his back as he walked down the hall, I wished looks could kill. I decided to just return to my room and sleep; I wasn't in the mood to do anything else.

**Rosalie's PoV:**

We watched as Will made his way back down the stairs, he gave me a nod and I opened the door.

"See you around Will." I said as I smiled genuinely at him, he turned his face from my view again. I felt bad for making him blush a second time, but I had to admit it was amusing seeing him all flustered.

"Yes, I suppose." He mumbled.

"I have work to do, hopefully I won't get any more overtime, goodbye," he said giving me a brief glance before leaving, I waved to both him and Grell as I closed the door before turning to Claude who was looking at me like I had just been flirting with another man in front of him.

"What, are you jealous?" I asked as a sly grin appeared on my face. He simply raised a brow and looked at me with irritation.

"We should change your bandages." He replied as he took hold of my wrist practically dragging me up the stairs and into my room.

"I do know how to walk on my own you know, and I know how to clean and re-bandage my wounds." I huffed, crossing my arms as I slumped down onto my bed. He came over with some bandages and kneeled down in front of me, I reached out my arm and he began to unwrap the bandaging. His hands gently moved over the nearly healed cuts, he traced one that had begun to scar with his thumb which sent a shiver through my arm. I watched him intently as he carefully wrapped the new bandages around the remaining wounds. I was lost in the way his hands moved slowly and lingered over the ones that had scarred, his gentle touch as he tried not to hurt me, made me wonder what he would do when the contract was up.

"I think that should do, we will change them again tomorrow." He bowed before turning to leave; I was snapped out of my thoughts due to this.

"Claude, wait." I said hastily making sure he didn't get the chance to leave.

"Yes my lady?" he asked, the lack of use of my name made me a little worried.

"This isn't about Will is it?" I questioned, his eye twitched at the name.

"You're not actually jealous are you?" I continued.

"If you will excuse me I have things to do." He said as he turned back to the door.

"No, wait." I hadn't realised I had moved, by the time I had my arms were already around him and my face buried into his back. We stayed that way for a few minutes before I spoke.

"Listen, Claude…about my soul…" I mumbled into his back.

"I'll figure something out." He said sounding a little unsure.

"No, I want you to have it." I finished before he pulled away from me, I watched him look down at me with hatred in his eyes for the words I just spoke. He abruptly turned away and left, I was stood alone in silence staring at the now wide open door. A tear pricked at the corner of my eye but I willed it back before going to check on Alison.

"Alison, it's Rosie, can I come in?" I asked as I knocked on the door.

"Sure." I heard her grumble in reply. I pushed open the door and went inside closing it behind me. She was sat on her bed hugging her pillow; she looked at me with a sad smile before motioning for me to sit next to her.

"You feeling okay or do I need to kick his ass?" I chuckled.

"No I'm fine just a little annoyed with Grell is all." She said putting her pillow back down onto the bed.

"I'm sure you will work it out?" I said with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah maybe, what about you and Claude?" she asked.

"How did you know?" she gave me another sad smile as I asked.

"I know a lot of things, I know all this is my fault."

"No it's not, don't say that." I tried to convince her but it didn't work.

"No, it is, if I had just told you to leave or something back then in the club then you wouldn't be here, you would still get to have a soul, you would get to live a long life." She mumbled.

"I should thank you, I got to meet new people, I learned that it wasn't just humans that existed and I will get my revenge, so, thank you." I patted her on the shoulder and smiled, though she still seemed unconvinced. For the rest of the day we discussed various things from what it was like being half human half reaper to when she started working in that club.

**Claude's PoV:**

It annoyed me that she was just so willing to throw her life away for something as pointless as revenge; did she hold little value for her existence? I heard her laughter as she talked with Alison, it made me wonder if she truly wanted me to have her soul, after all, it meant she would never get to laugh again or hear others laugh. Either way I wasn't going to let her give up, even if that meant I would have to deny her revenge.

**A/N: sorry if this is kind of a filler, I couldn't think of anything to do, I still don't know what to do for chapter 13, so that one may be a while, my brother suggested listening to some 'awesome music' but I don't know. **

**Alison: why did you do that to me?**

**Me: to make things interesting?**

**Alison: What -_-**

**Me: what my best friend suggested it to me, if you want to blame anyone blame her...**

**Rosa: I don't want to fight with Claude.**

**Me: yeah, I don't want to start college, life's not fair, deal with it XD anyway I have a fic to work on (that isn't this :l ) so bye ^_^**


	13. It's Never Peaceful Anymore

**A/N: Finally came up with something for chapter 13, so here it is, I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed this but that's up to you so enjoy :3**

**Chapter 13: It's Never Peaceful Anymore**

**-Time skip of 3 weeks-**

**Rosa's PoV:**

Morning seemed to just creep up on me brining the peaceful sounds of birds chirping and…the sound of Alison screaming things at someone, presumably Claude.

"God dammit Claude will you just go apologize to her already?" I slowly crept out of my room to see what was going on.

"I have nothing to apologize for, now if you don't mind I have things to do." He replied, uninterested in what Alison was doing. I watched as she took off one of her slippers and threw it at him to which I had to stifle a laugh.

"Get back here, I'm not finished with you yet!" she ordered but he continued walking away unaffected by the slipper.

"What's going on?" I spoke up as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Oh good you're awake." Alison yelled down the hall to me.

"Well it's hard to sleep with all the shouting." I mumbled as I moved down the hall to her.

"Go apologize to Claude will ya, he's more morbid than ever." She pleaded.

"What? What am I supposed to apologize for, telling him it's okay for him to take my soul?" I questioned as I stretched.

"Yes you crazy woman, just go kiss and make up already or something!" she said pushing me down the hall towards the stairs.

"Whoa, I'm not dressed I'll go down when I'm ready!" I protested as I made my way back to my room.

"Oh, you and your having to be properly dressed at breakfast, jeez." She complained before I shut my door.

I sighed as I went to pick out my outfit for the day, I wanted to go into the city so something comfortable but fashionable would be good. I decided to go with my cream tea dress; it reached above my knees and had a black bow around the waist, along with some white flats. I pulled my hair into a bun and let a few strands fall down around my face, I then did the usual bathroom routine and then my makeup before I headed down the to the dining room. Once there I took my usual seat.

"Ooo, look at you all dolled up, gonna apologize?" Alison asked nudging me with her elbow.

"No, I want to go into the city is all." I replied as I took a bite of a piece of toast.

"Oh…to get some sexy lingerie so the apology is just that lil bit better right?" she asked nudging me again.

"What, no, get your mind out of the gutter please, jeez." I hastily replied a blush rising on my cheeks as I looked up to see Claude stood over by the door. He averted his gaze from mine as soon as I saw him.

"Can't you just get over it, you were going to take my soul anyway, that was a given from the very start, it's not like anything has changed." I spoke with irritation, his eyes still not meeting mine.

"Oh, so you didn't tell me you loved me?" he questioned, irritation tainting the words.

"T-that's not what I meant." I replied rather flustered.

"Not that it matters you're a demon, you don't love." I continued, he didn't say anymore on the matter.

"I'm going out, _alone, _goodbye." I said before standing and heading for the entrance, I grabbed my long pale pink coat and put it on to cover up the faint marks of the few scars that were left on my arms before leaving and heading for the car.

I turned on the radio as I drove towards the centre of Paris, I wasn't really paying much attention, and it was just background noise to help pass the time. I didn't exactly know where I was going so I was mostly driving round aimlessly. I spotted a small café on my drive and decided to take a break for a while and think of where to go. I parked the car and went over, I was seated in the outside seating area, I didn't mind, it meant I could get some fresh air and relax better.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle." I turned to see a waiter smiling down at me politely.

"Bonjour, oh, um…" I stopped to take a quick look at the menu before responding.

"Un café au lait s'il vous plait." He nodded before returning inside.

I glanced at the street signs looking for a place to go next when I spotted one that said bibliothèque; I did like reading so checking out the library might be fun. My attention was pulled back to my table as the waiter put down my order.

"Merci." I thanked him and gave a slight smile as he wandered back into the café. I finished my latte as quickly as possible before paying. I had decided to walk to the library so I left the car where it was. Along the way I noticed a few street musicians, the music was quite relaxing but I never stayed too long, only for a few minutes. I stopped once more before I got to the library, this time it was to pet a cat, it had black fur and the most intriguing reddish brown eyes. It seemed to like me and purred affectionately as I stroked behind its ears.

The library wasn't very busy, or too big, I didn't mind that though. I asked where I could find some classic literature and the woman at the main desk directed me to one of the shelves towards the back of the building. I always loved to read but I found that I never really had a chance to; I was mostly out looking for jobs or searching for my parents' killer. I never thought it would have been my own sister, hell, I'd forgotten I even had a sister; I guess that's what trauma can do to you. I mean, for a few months I never even spoke, got thrown around from one home to another. I was just glad when I could live on my own, though I still took up residence with my friend; she had always been kind to me. Perhaps I would get to see her again before I left so to speak. I grabbed one of the books from the shelf and began to read, I Had picked up Pride and Prejudice, I had read it once before and I had quite enjoyed the characters, though I never liked the character of Mr. Collins, he just got on my nerves. Once I had started a book I could never stop, I would always get lost in the world and the characters, I could read for hours nonstop and I often would. I had gotten to just halfway through the book when I noticed that it was now dark out, I decided that for today that would be enough reading so I placed the book back where I got it from and left. The bright street lights illuminated the roads and houses, Paris in the evening looked beautiful, I could stay admiring it for hours on end, though I don't think neither Claude nor Alison would appreciate it if I stayed out too long. They'd probably get worried about me being in some kind of danger at night in the streets of Paris, humph let em worry.

I casually strolled back down the street admiring the lights and romantic air of it all. There were many couples sat outside restaurants eating French cuisine and sharing longing looks, if you ask me that's all rather cliché, not something I'm exactly in to, I wouldn't mind something like that but I'm just not a big fan of clichés…but then when it comes to romance, what isn't cliché? I continued to walk until I came back across the café I had taken a break at, the lights were off and all the chairs and tables from the outside seating area were gone. I decided I wasn't ready to go home yet so turned a corner and headed in the opposite direction of my car. The night air was a little chilly but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle; besides I had my coat on. I could hear some music coming from one of the restaurants up ahead; it had a rather charming sound to it. I was caught in my thoughts when I was rather violently pulled into one of the alleyways, the light from the streets barely hit the alley, and I could only see a silhouette of the person who had a rather tight grip of my arm.

"Well, well, well, what's a pretty lil thing like you doin' wanderin' the streets alone?" A rather rough voice asked the strong smell of alcohol from his breath hit me making me scrunch up my nose in disgust. His grip on my arm tightened as he pushed me against the wall and pinned me there.

"L-let me go!" I yelled hoping someone would hear me and come to my rescue, I didn't like the idea of being saved by someone, not too fond of being the damsel in distress, but I wasn't prepared to get assaulted by someone today so I didn't exactly bring anything I could use for self-defence.

"Now, now, stop struggling, why don't you just let me take care of you for this evening?" he asked in a perverted tone. Men like him made me sick.

"Just get off me!" I yelled again as I tried to struggle out of his grasp. Each time I struggled his grip tightened, I could tell there would be bruises by the time I got free.

I continued to struggle for a good few minutes but to no avail, I cried out for help a few more times until he bought his hand down against my cheek causing tears to prick at the corners of my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"Shut up you stupid bitch, do you want to get us caught?" he asked as he leaned his face closer to mine.

"Just let me go you pervert!" I went to knee him where it would hurt him the most but before I could he was being pinned against the other side of the alley.

"I do believe the lady asked you to let her go did she not?" A dark and menacing voice questioned the man; I could barely make out what was going on, I only caught a faint glimpse of something against his throat, presumably a knife of some kind as it reflected the light from the street.

"I-I'm sorry please just let me go?" the man pleaded, it was quite pathetic, to think he had pinned me against a wall but when the tables turned he didn't like a taste of his own medicine. How typical.

"Beg all you want, I won't let you go." The stranger said before the metallic smell of blood filled the air and the man slid down the wall into a heap on the floor.

"Apologise my lady if this scared you, why don't we step back out into the street now?" he asked before I felt him grab my arm, though he was much gentler than the now dead man. As soon as we reached the street I saw the familiar face.

"Sebastian wasn't it, Ciel's butler correct?" I questioned.

"I'm glad you remember me, my lady." He said bowing slightly at the waist.

"Please call me Rosa, and thank you for helping me back there, though was it necessary to kill the man?" I asked.

"Does that really matter, why were you out were so late, alone?" he avoided my question, and asked his own instead, reminds me of a certain other butler I know.

"I wanted to get away from the house is all." I replied losing interest in the conversation.

"Well, in that case why don't you come back with me, my master wishes to speak with you?" He said reaching a hand out for me. I took it and he escorted me down the street to a car. We drove past many houses until we reached our destination, the house wasn't as grand as the one I was staying in but it wasn't far off.

He led me inside and into the salon; I sat on the couch and stared aimlessly around the room examining some of the paintings as I waited for Ciel.

"He will be along shortly Miss Rosa; I have some business to take care of so please make yourself comfortable." With that Sebastian left me alone, how could I be comfortable in a place I had never been to before? Let alone in a place that belongs to two demons, one of which just killed a man in front of me. I let out a long sigh and tried to settle into the couch.

**Sebastian's PoV:**

"Yes, she's here at the moment, so why don't you come and pick her up, after all it is your job to look after her, what kind of butler lets their master wander the dark streets alone, all that possible danger lurking round each corner…see you soon then." With that I put down the phone.

**Rosa's PoV:**

I sat playing with my thumbs when I heard the door creak open. I turned my head to see Ciel.

"Hello." I said giving him a smile; he gave me a questioning look before taking a seat in the chair opposite me.

"So…Sebastian said you wanted to speak to me?" I asked as I crossed my legs and sat up straighter.

"Yes, I want to talk to you about your family." He answered. I gave a sigh, I hated that topic. However I would answer his questions regardless.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"You have a sister correct? And she is currently in a contract with a demon?" he started.

"Yes that's correct."

"You wished to find your parents killer did you not, I assume you have figured out that said killer was your sister and her demon, so how are you going to proceed with your revenge?" he questioned me, I shifted slightly in my seat, it made me uncomfortable that he knew about my sister yet neglected to inform me of her.

"My intentions are the same, I shall have my revenge, regardless as to the fact that it is my sister, I will kill her by my own hands." I put it bluntly; I wasn't going to give up on my revenge, not after all the pain she has caused me.

"Hmm, I can see why Claude likes you so much; your soul is quite interesting." He snorted.

"My soul is interesting?" I repeated in the form of a question.

"Yes, I'm sure he will enjoy it when your contract ends, it's a shame you sold your soul to him and not me." He replied making me feel more uncomfortable than I already was. At that moment we heard the doorbell ring.

**Claude's PoV:**

The door slowly creaked open to reveal Sebastian; he was stood with a rather smug expression.

"So where is she?" I questioned him with little interest of staying here any longer than needed.

"Before you take her home, I think we should have a little chat." He replied with a sly tone.

"Is it really necessary?" I asked raising a brow.

"Well it's about your contract with Miss Rosalie, so yes I would say that our conversation is necessary." He said as he motioned for me to follow him. He lead me down the hall and into the study, I kept my guard up at all time, after all this could just be some trap so he could take Rosa from me.

"So, what about the contract?" I questioned again as I scanned the room for anything suspicious, though I found nothing which was surprising.

"Well, it's obvious as to how you feel about that human girl, so I'm sure you are looking for a way to break the contract." He stated with a smirk, I had the urge to wipe that look off his face but if he had a way to end this contract then I wouldn't want to do anything that could jeopardise finding such a way.

"And I assume you know of a way, that is why you wished to speak with me is it not?" he gave me an all-knowing look before proceeding to speak.

"There is a way that I know of yes." He seemed to like prolonging this conversation; probably because he knew I wanted to get away from here as soon as possible.

"Then tell me, how exactly do I break this contract?" I questioned with irritation.

"Well frankly I'm quite surprised you didn't think of this way yourself." He continued.

"Stop stalling and tell me." I had begun to lose all my patience.

"Now, now, there is no need to rush; my young master is having his own conversation with your pet at the moment." He said his smirk growing bigger by the second,

"She's not my pet now tell me!" I growled that irritable smirk quickly left him.

"Very well then, make her your mate." He put bluntly.

"What, I thought our mates were chosen for us?" The thought of making her my mate never crossed my mind as I didn't think it possible.

"No, that's not always the case, on occasion if we find the person that we truly believe we belong with then it is possible for them to become our mate, so the only question is, do you truly believe that you belong with her?" He folded his arms across his chest and that same smirk crept back onto his face again.

"Of course I do, why else would I want to break a contract with a soul such as hers." I answered.

"Yes I suppose you are right, her soul is quite something, almost as good as my masters used to be, such a shame you would rather have her than her soul however that is your decision." He spoke before walking back to the door.

"Yes it is." I growled before following him back out into the hallway, he lead me down it and to the salon where Rosa and Ciel were.

**Rosa's PoV:**

"What are you doing here?" I grumbled as I looked over at Claude who was standing in the doorway with Sebastian.

"I have come to take you home my lady." He replied in a tone that suggested he had just heard something interesting, whatever it was I didn't care.

"Well I'm busy having a conversation with Ciel so you can just go home." I spat as I glared at him.

"Actually I was done asking questions so you may go now." I turned to Ciel with a look of betrayal in my eyes before I rose from the couch.

"Very well then, let's go." I mumbled before pushing past Claude and out into the foyer.

"Well, thank you for saving me earlier Sebastian; I hope to see you again soon." I said with a smile before exiting the house. Sebastian and Claude exchanged looks before Claude followed me to the car.

"I thought I left this outside that café?" I questioned raising a brow, as far as I was aware there was only one set of keys.

"I had a spare key made just in case, after all knowing Alison the keys would go missing eventually." He answered as he held the door open for me, I slid into the back seat and crossed my arms as I glared out the window.

"Whatever, let's just go." I complained, with that he started the car and we began to return home. The journey was silent, neither of us made any attempt to start a conversation, though I could tell he had something he wanted to say to me, probably lecture me about being out alone at night or something, not that I cared, it's my life I will do as I please.

The car came to a halt and I quickly got out of my own accord.

"I don't need help to open a door thank you very much." I hissed as I began to walk over to the house.

"Rosa, I have something I wish to discuss with you." He spoke finally.

"Oh really, well I'm not interested." I said frankly as I continued to walk up the steps to the door.

"Not even if it's about your soul?" he asked smugly. He had caught my attention.

"If you want to tell me you are fine with taking it then sure I'm listening." I said as I turned to face him.

"Actually I found a way to break the contract, one that I think will be quite agreeable." He said with a strange look in his eyes, it was making me rather uncomfortable.

"W-what do you mean…?" I stuttered he began to make his way closer until he was a matter of a few inches away from me.

"C-Claude you're making me uncomfortable." The proximity was indeed making me feel a little on edge, that and the way he was looking at me; he had the same look in his eyes as from the other night in the kitchen.

"Just tell me the other way, will you, and please step away from me." I hissed in an attempt to get him to back away, though that didn't work as he only stepped closer until  
he had me pinned against the door.

"It's quite simple really; all you have to do is become my mate." He whispered, I could feel his warm breath on my ear and it sent a shiver throughout me.

"Y-your what?" I mumbled, before I could get a reply his lips were already pressed roughly against mine, his hand interlocked in my hair and his other placed against the small of my back. I tried to push him away but it wasn't working and I ended up melting into the kiss. I wanted to be angry with him but when he was like this how could I? My mind became a haze as he explored my mouth, however as his hand reached my hip I was bought back to my senses, I pulled away from the kiss, this time I managed to push him away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I questioned, a blush spreading across my face, I tried to hide it with anger. I quickly turned on my heel and unlocked the door before storming inside leaving him there, hopefully in shock at my reaction.

I ran straight to my room, I didn't want to see anyone at that moment. I hastily got changed and snuggled into my bed, I curled up thinking about the events of today, what had just transpired seemed to keep playing on repeat making me blush profusely, he'd practically asked me to be his mate, the word itself gave me an uncomfortable feeling and made me feel a little shy. I tried to push that thought aside as I attempted to sleep but it kept creeping up on me along with the thought of what being his mate implied. After a while my eyes grew heavy and I drifted off into a rather restless sleep, little did I know I wouldn't get much sleep anyway that night.

**Alison's PoV:**

"So…what were you doing out there with Rosie?" I questioned with a displeased look.

"Breaking the contract." He replied with a rather smug look in his eyes.

"What the hell do you mean breaking the contract, looked to me like you were trying to-"I was cut off by the smirk on his face.

"Wait how exactly do you break the contract?" I asked not really wanting to know his answer for I would most likely disapprove of the method.

"Simple, she has to become my mate." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, right your mate, so you _were _trying to…ya know…" I wasn't exactly comfortable discussing this with him so I opted for not continuing my sentence.

"Yes." Was all he replied with, the thought of it made my stomach churn slightly.

"Well…either way, just don't hurt her feelings okay, she is human after all, and anyway if you will excuse me I'm going to bed." I said hastily as I made my way back up the stairs and down the hallway to my room, I knew with those disturbing thoughts in my head I wasn't exactly going to get much sleep.

**Claude's PoV:**

I had nothing left to do so I returned to my room only to find it in shambles, clearly Alison had wrecked it whilst I was out looking for Rosa, I let out a depleted sigh as I began to tidy, it didn't take me too long and once I had done I decided to go out onto the balcony. I stared out over the garden, I let out a low menacing growl as I spotted two figures approaching the house, and the stench of death filled the air. I leapt down from the balcony to 'greet' the two.

"I thought you knew better than to come here." I hissed.

"And why would we follow orders from a demon such as you?" I readied myself to attack before I was distracted.

**Rosa's PoV:**

I couldn't sleep so I had given up trying; I exited out onto the balcony to get some fresh air, which was until I spotted three figures in the garden. I tried my hardest to make out who it was, I could tell that one of them was Claude and I could just hear them talking.

"Claude!" I shouted causing him to turn to look up at me, at that moment I spotted something in one of the others hand. My eyes widened as they went to attack.

"Claude look out!" I yelled, with that he shot back around and grabbed the other figure disarming them before pushing them away from him. At that moment Alison burst through the door and ran straight past me jumping over the balcony, I watched as the shadowy figures lunged at each other. What was going on?

**Alison's PoV:**

I heard Rosie shouting and I knew they were finally here, I decided to join the fight, and I dashed out of my room and into Rosie's and past her before I vaulted over the balcony, landing as gracefully as possible next to Claude. I straightened myself out as I stood and glared at the two in front of us.

"So, I'll take the left you take the right?" I suggested with a smirk, at that moment I lunged forward to attack. I knew that this was going to be a rather restless night.

**A/N: chapter 14 will be up ASAP :) till then bye!**


	14. Author's Note, kinda improtant

**Author's Note**

So, chapter 14 should be here instead but, I kind of want to take a break from this and try doing a different (hopefully better) fic. I don't know how long I will be away from this one, hopefully not too long but college is starting soon so that's going to take up quite a lot of time unfortunately.

So for now this fic is on hold sorry :l


End file.
